


February Monster Boyfriend Challenge 2021

by SuzieBoozieBlack



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU where Brexit didn't happen, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, American Football, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Blow Jobs, Cecaelias, Centaurs, Cock Worship, Cock milking, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Degradation, Demon, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drow, Earth Elemental, Elder God, Eldritch, Exhibitionism, F/M, Familial Abuse, Fauns & Satyrs, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foot Jobs, Football, Football | Soccer, Ghost Sex, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kelpies, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Manticore, Master/Pet, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Minotaur - Freeform, Mixed Martial Arts, Mothman, Mutual Masturbation, NFL, Naga, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pet Names, Phantom - Freeform, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Redemption, Religion Kink, Selkie - Freeform, Sex on Furniture, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tinder date gone right, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Yandere, angel - Freeform, breeding mention, dragon - Freeform, fire elemental, ghost - Freeform, impreg mention, kraken - Freeform, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzieBoozieBlack/pseuds/SuzieBoozieBlack
Summary: 28 days, 28 short fics with monster on human action for tumblr user cosmic-whorror‘s February Monster Boyfriend Challenge. Hopefully I can make it through all of February. We'll see what happens. Additional tags will be added as the works are added. Most of these will be short.Most of these will be Explicit. The Safe for Work chapters are marked with an SFW.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 55
Kudos: 275





	1. Day 1: Naga

**Author's Note:**

> M!Nagas x F! human.
> 
> Light bondage warning as the MC is restrained. Also snake warning (obvs).

Let’s see how many of these I can get through. 

It had been a mistake to come out to this part of the forest alone, but you were hot with your family and needed to cool off for a bit. You followed the dirt trail until you reached the old abandoned cabin just over the edge of the property line surrounded by some very old trees. You paced angrily around until you cooled your heels but as you turned to leave, you heard the sound every backwoods southerner dreaded: the rattlesnake's rattle. Looking calmly around you as your heart attempted to leap out of your throat, you saw no snake around your feet.

"Up," a voice above you drawled. You looked up and there he was, draped between two sturdy pine trees, curled like a tightly wound sprint and poised to strike you down. "My my," he hissed as his tail rattled again, "what have we here?" He studied you for a moment.

"A lost little human," a second voice drawled from within the darkness of the cabin as one hand with some very sharp claws landed on your shoulder to hold you in place, "come to see us Diamondback Boys." Weeeell fuck. The last thing you needed was to run into Darryl and Bobby Diamondback, the two naga brothers that were at the top of the county sheriff's wanted list for possible connections to various misdoings around the area.

Darryl kept his eyes on you from the trees as Bobby taunted and teased you with his sharp claws, his hands slipping under your shirt and down your pants making sure you weren't wearing a wire. 

"She's clean," Bobby assured his brother, but he didn't remove his hands from your shirt as he squeezed your breasts together. You closed your eyes as your breathing slowly turned ragged as he continued to massage and squeeze your breasts, his tail going down the front of your pants. "Never mind," Bobby laughed lightly as he nuzzled your neck, "she's a dirty girl." Darryl was down the tree in a flash, "helping" your pants and underwear down your waist to give him access to your slick sex.

Both of their tongues flicked excitedly as Darryl quickly put his claws away and worked his fingers against your sensitive bud and slick entrance. Now would be a good time to bargain.

"Work out a deal then fellas?" You suggested as Bobby finally discovered the front clasps on your bra, hissing excitedly as your tits were now free. "Two for the price of one or something?" Your breath hitched as Darryl slipped a finger inside. 

"We'll let you leave with your clothes in tact if you keep your mouth shut about this place." Bobby hissed in your ear. "Hell, we'd even welcome you back if you're fun enough." There were certainly worse things in life than getting railed by them. Like Sunday sermons post one of their crime sprees.

"Deal." You said.


	2. Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F! Dom, light bondage, and some pet play I guess? Reader calls him a "good boy" several times.

The short chains held his wrists firmly to the basement wall, his feet pinned in a similar manner to the concrete floor, and his mouth kept firmly closed by a heavy duty muzzle. You, however, were happily kneeling on a comfortable pillow on the floor between his legs, stroking his thick cock as slowly as you could manage. Above you, he was going slowly crazy with lust, loudly whining as his tail thumped dully against the stone wall. You worked his length and knot with one hand while your free hand worked against the growing wet spot on your underwear. 

It was like this every month; your good boy came out to play every full moon, and you chained him up in the basement to keep him from harming everyone else. The transformation was always right after sundown, regardless of if he could see the moon or not, but this was possibly the smoothest transformation he had gone through yet. With his consent, you had put in some hard work to get his werewolf instincts to recognize you as a friend, and now the fruits of your labors had paid off. 

"Aww, is my baby boy feeling needy?" you cooed at him, listening to his tail thump faster against the wall. "Does the full moon have you all worked up?" You peppered his cock with light kisses, making him whine louder. "Poor baby," you dragged your tongue along his length and gave the tip of his cock a sloppy kiss, giggling as his feet clawed the concrete floor. 

Deciding that it was time to move on to the main show, You stood up, making sure to bend over to give him a full view of your shapely ass as you slid your underwear down your legs. You heard him violently jerk at the chains holding him against the wall, whining and moaning loudly.

"Is this what my good boy wants?" You asked, spreading your cheeks wide enough to let him view your dripping wet pussy. He tried to speak, but all that could escape were more whines. You retrieved your underwear from the floor and hung the moist portion right over his nose on the muzzle. "Get the scent." You ordered him and he quickly obeyed, inhaling sharply and losing focus on everything else. His tail was going crazy against the wall as he memorized your scent, giving you enough time to undo the chains around his wrists and ankles. 

"Stay," you ordered, removing your underwear from his muzzle. Like a good boy, he stayed against the wall as you sat down on the king sized mattress in the middle of the floor, spreading your legs wide for him. "Slow." You told him as you idly played with yourself. He immediately dropped to all fours and slowly approached you, maintaining eye contact the entire time. "Stop," he stopped before he could put one hand on the mattress, his tail wagging slowly as you laid down. "Gentle," your final command. 

He was on top of you in a blink, his cock perfectly positioned to enter inside of you. He slipped inside easily, taking you all the way down to his knot before pulling back again. He worked slowly and gently as you had commanded, giving your body time to adjust to his cock size.

"That's my good boy!" You cooed at him as he began to thrust slowly. With a tug at the fastenings, you removed muzzle was off his face. He licked your face excitedly before kissing you deeply. This was going to be a very pleasurable evening.


	3. Dragon [SFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: this one is Safe For Work (SFW)
> 
> Bad news: it does contain mentions of light physical abuse and verbal abuse. Also it's full of angst. It's like 3k of angst, and 500+ of not angst towards the end. 
> 
> The only thing I apologize for is that I wrote all of this today.

When you first announced your intention to leave, he didn't take you seriously. No one just left, humans had been serving the family for centuries! Why would you just leave? But you were different. You had taken the job of being the Prince's companion for the education; you learned to read, to write, how to do sums, and many more complex things that would have been beyond your reach. But living with a dragon was taxing enough, but being companion to one that was a prince, and an extremely spoiled one at that? Quite honestly you were tired of it. Very tired of it.

He was Mialdronth Xommor, (one of the) heir(s) to the throne of Dragontown! His family were proud dragons, tracing their ancestry back to the creation of Tiamat and Bahamut! His scales glittered in the sun light, his mighty fire felled many foes that dare assail their ancestral home! He also took every opportunity to take a swipe at you, which, as his companion, was constant.

" _Forgive my companion, she's only human_." he would say at every state dinner the family hosted. " _Father put me responsible for training her you see, for she is not wise in the way of dragons, and her attention span is small._ " You never did have the opportunity to speak to any of the other companions, so you never could know if this is how the family spoke about everyone, or just you.

The family's Chamberlain looked at you strangely when you turned in your sealed scroll announcing your departure at the end of your tenure. The humans did the heavy lifting around the castle, whereas the dragons maintained positions of power. They usually kept to their smaller dragonic forms, about the size of a riding horse, as they moved about the massive castle that was built inside the mountain.

"This is...most unusual." He said, his reading glasses sitting dangerously close to the end of his elongated face. "We've never had anyone not come back." You just nodded as he re-read your letter once again. "Are you quite certain?" he asked again, removing the hilariously small glasses from the bridge of his nose. "You'll be losing quite a lot if you leave."

"I've weighed the consequences of leaving sir," you told him, "and I feel it's best for me to leave."

"Very well then," the Chamberlain sighed, waving you out of his office.

You were in the middle of refreshing the incense pots around Mialdronth's room as he returned from his long journey from gods-knows-where. The air was tense as he dropped all of his armor and traveling clothes in the middle of the floor, glaring at you the entire time.

You opened your mouth to speak, but he quickly cut you off. "Leaving?" he hissed. Oh boy, you couldn't wait for this fight.

"At the end of the month, yes." You confirmed. "I can happily train a replacement should you desire to have one learn from ex-" He huffed loudly at you, blowing hot air straight into your face.

"Perfect example of human weakness you are." He snorted, stomping out of the room, his claws digging into the stone floor as he left.

The closer you got to the end of your contract, the less and less pleasant Mialdronth was with you. It started with him bumping you randomly in the hallways or in the library, which often resulted in you dropping whatever you were carrying. By your final days, Mialdronth had decreed that you were banned from doing just about everything, save for mucking stalls or washing only the dirties of pans in the kitchen. Both the stables and the kitchens had no work for you, so you sat in your room just to avoid being seen by him and kicking up a further fuss.

As the sun set on your final day of work, the Chamberlain paid you per the terms of your contract, watched you gather your things, and quietly escorted you to the massive gates of the castle. He reminded you that since you chose not to renew your contract, you would be barred from working for the family for five years, which meant that you wouldn't be able to find work in the town that sat at the foot of the mountain castle and you'd have to take the day long journey by boat to the next town down the river, Lowestoft.

"Are you absolutely certain?" He asked again, stopping right in front of the open gate.

"I am," you assured him.

"Then we wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors."

You stayed at an inn that night, and the next morning hopped on the next boat down the river. But upon arriving, you couldn't find a good reason to get off the boat. Lowestoft looked too familiar, like it was just a copy of Dragontown, but in a different location.

"Can I go further down?"

"Can you pay?" You dropped a few coins in the Boatman's hand, and once he filled up again with passengers, the journey continued.

You hopped off at Briar Glen, which was nowhere close to what Dragontown looked like. It was full of greenery, houses of different colors and styles, and the Mountain that sheltered Dragontown was a good distance away. You hopped off the boat, and managed secured a place to stay and work before the sun had set.

For a few months, you worked at one of the taverns, serving patrons as they were passing through Briar Glen to get to Dragontown. You didn't need the money, you could probably buy a house and be set for the rest of your life on the wages that you had earned at the Palace, but you weren't interested in settling down at the moment. You needed to keep your hands busy.

It was good work, not very rewarding, but it was nice talking to the travelers and regulars that would come through. Until someone recognized you.

"You used to work at the Palace above Dragontown, right?" the gryphon asked as you delivered a tray of drinks to their table.

"I didn't think they let anyone leave, if I'm honest." His human traveling companion jumped in.

"I'm sorry?" Your heart was racing.

"We're traveling merchants, attempting to get permission to set up shop in Dragontown." The human explained, pointing to the mountain in the distance.

"You must be tired from your journeys and have me confused with someone else." You said with a nervous laugh, quickly exiting yourself from that conversation.

You quit after that shift, you didn't need to be recognized like that again. Maybe it would be better to go into academics? You would take a few days to think about it.

You didn't take a few days. You bought a house instead. A small little cottage just beyond the edge of Briar Glen caught your imagination, and off you went. It needed some help, but nothing the craftsmen in town couldn't handle. By the time the first snow came in, you were happily settled in to your new home.

When the snows melted and gave way to spring, a visitor came knocking, one that you didn't expect to see: one of the human messengers from Dragontown.

"I come with a letter from his lordship, the Chamberlain." He said, handing you a letter bearing the royal seal. "He sends his glad tidings and hopes that you are well in your new accomodations." He stood awkwardly in the doorway as you examined the letter. "I'm supposed to take a response back to his lordship," he whispered to you, "as he has requested a response back."

"I will write back to his lordship when I am ready." You said defensively. The messenger took the hint and backed up slightly from your door. "It may be a few days before I am able to write back as I am quite busy." You sniffed at him. "Thank you for the letter and good day." You closed the door in his face and made sure he heard you walking away to the far side of the house. Your house.

You eventually read the letter two days latter. It was full of the usual bluster; "We hope you're doing well", "here's an update on things we think you care about", "please let us know if we can do anything for you to help advance your future career". Two weeks later, you still hadn't bother to write back when the same messenger came back.

"Good morning Miss!" He said cheerily. "His lordship, the Chamberlain of the Royal House of Dragontown, bids you glad tidings this spring morning!"

"I have not written a response as I have been quite busy." You cut him off. His cheery expression fell slightly.

"Ah, that's a bit disappointing." He admitted. "His lordship, the Chamberlain, was hoping to have a response from you soon. Their Majesties are most anxious to hear how you've been faring since leaving."

"I am faring quite well, thank you for inquiring." You said, attempting to maintain your calm demeanor. The Messenger looked at you expectantly. "That's it." You informed him.

"Ah," he looked crestfallen, but quickly regained his own cheery demeanor. "Appreciate the response Miss! Have a wonderful rest of your day!" You shut the door as he left and returned to your day, hoping that would be the last of it.

It was not.

Days later, _he_ showed up. Dressed in his traveling regalia and three human servants in tow, Prince Mialdronth glared at you from over his shoulder as he sat as far away from the door that would be considered polite.

"Hail and well met!" The lead servant greeted you. "His Highness, Prince Mialdronth Xommor, heir to the throne of Dragontown, bids thee glad tidings!" Mialdronth's tail flinched at the phrase "glad tidings", which only happened when he was forced to go somewhere against his will.

"I bid His Highness glad tidings and a pleasant stay in Briar Glen." You responded as you had been trained to do. "I fear my simple accommodations will not suit a majestic creature such as His Majesty, thus I humbly apologize for my lack of manners." Mialdronth looked away from you.

"Tis no trouble, milady." the servant assured you. "His Majesty is here in town for a small respite from home and wished to call upon you for afternoon tea." Mialdronth's tail slapped against the ground irritably as he readjusted. "Should your busy schedule permit it, of course." the servant added quickly.

"I will consult my calendar and send word." You said stiffly. "Where might your lodgings be?"

"The House of Blue Fire." The servant said with a smile. The House of Blue Fire was specifically meant to cater towards dragon-sized clientele, so it makes sense he would be there. Just to spite him, you waited until the third day of their stay to call on him.

You were escorted to the large atrium in the back that overlooked the river. Mialdronth was, of course, lounging on a pile of pillows, a large table spread of all sorts of snacks and teas waited for you.

"Must you always be so slow?" He huffed, not looking at you. "This town isn't that large, surely you couldn't have gotten lost."

"A pleasure to see you as well, Your Highness." You greeted him sarcastically as you sat down in one of the human sized chairs opposite him. "I see you have improved your manners just fine without me."

"A lot has improved since you've been gone." He sneered. "I have an armada of courtiers now and they do a much better job that you ever did." Was that a note of jealousy in his voice? Was he trying to make you jealous? Only one way to find out.

"How wonderful for you, Your Highness." You congratulated him flatly. "How wonderful that your family has recognized that I was such a burden on you and given you the proper number of courtiers for a majestic creature of your station." He bristled at the remark, but managed to keep his mouth shut.

"And what about _you_?" He asked pointedly. "How are things faring? I heard _you_ were last seen waiting tables at an _inn_." He sipped his tea and watched you for a change in facial expressions, but you were far too well trained for that. "How embarrassing it must be! Going from a position of such _high regard_ , down to waiting tables like a _commoner_."

"Is it so different from the Palace?" You countered. "There, I waited hand and foot for nobles that couldn't give me the time of day or a cursory glance in my direction. At least at an inn, I am well tipped for my time and service and far more appreciated." There was the distinct sound of the tea cup beginning to shatter under Mialdronth's strong grip. Time to make a hasty exit. "As wonderful as this has been, I seem to have upset you, Your Highness." You stood up quickly and curtsied towards him. "I shall see myself out."

You were left well enough alone after that. You went about life, putting your language skills to work as a local translator for treatises and political pamphlets written in Dragonic. The seasons passed, and you earned enough to not dip into the remainder of your pay from Dragontown. Occasionally, however, you did get the feeling that you were being watched or followed. You chalked it up to spies from Dragontown coming to check on you and left it at that.

You celebrated your first anniversary in Briar Glen by getting up late that morning. You lounged around the house for as long as you could stand it before getting dressed and going out. You got a small cake from your favorite bakery, picked up a few things to make your favorite dinner, and headed home. Waiting for you in front of your house as you arrived home was a very sad looking dragon curled up in a perfect circle.

Mialdronth sat up hurriedly as soon as he spotted you, brushing any dirt off his chest and stomach as you approached. He wore no finery, not even the barest hint that he was royalty.

"Your Highness," you gave him a small curtsy, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

He looked pained to even speak. "May we speak in private?" He finally asked. Truth be told, your arms were getting tired from carrying your load from the market, and you might drop something soon if you didn't get inside.

"You may come in, if that's what you're asking." You brushed passed him and quickly unlatched the door, leaving it open for him to come inside. Judging by the amount of noise the Prince made as he closed the door behind him, he was not used to small accommodations like this.

"Must everything be the wrong size?" he hissed irritably after smacking his head on your iron light fixture that gave light to most of your living space.

"It is the right size for me." You pointed out, and he bit his tongue in shame, watching as you laid out your ingredients on the counter for your dinner preparations. "If you wish to speak, Your Highness, then do so." You kept your voice calm but authoritative. He swallowed nervously before speaking again.

"Truly, you will not return to the Palace?" Why was he worried about this now?

"I have been gone a year," you pointed out, "bought a house here, settled down and made a life for myself. Chances are fairly strong that I will not come back."

"Ah..." his nervous expression fell hard, his tail drooping sadly behind him. "I... suppose that does make sense."

"Did you think otherwise?"

The dragon swallowed nervously, his claws drumming nervously on your floor. "I, ah, had... hopes that you would... come back?" So that's what this was about.

"Why?" He was confused now.

"Why?" Mialdronth repeated.

"Why would you think that I would come back?" You clarified. "I have no personal attachments to the palace. I made no friends there as I was attached to your hip the entire time." You were struggling to keep calm while explaining this to him "And when I wasn't attached to your hip, I was stuck somewhere else, doing menial tasks such as, and not limited to: washing _your_ room from top to bottom, ensuring that _you_ had the finest materials to work with, or doing research at the expense of _my_ own wellbeing.

"I did all of this on top of getting an education that was _mandated_ of all palace staff at the companion level. I learned how to speak _your_ language, celebrated all of _your_ holidays and none of mine own, and culturally assimilated myself into dragonic society, yet was _never_ accepted by any of _them_." Mialdronth had a look on his face that made him wish he could have gotten even smaller. "None of that also takes into account the verbal and sometimes physical abuse _you_ were so quick to drop on me every day when I was in your presence. So I do apologize Your Highness if my version of life in the Palace varied quite wildly from the freedom that you so readily enjoyed."

"It wasn't abuse." Mialdronth said quietly, unable to look at you.

" _It doesn't matter what you think it was or wasn't!_ " You shot back, making him flinch. "I was not flattered by your words," you continued once you were able to regain your calm tone, "or actions, and _I am telling you_ that your actions hurt me. _You_ don't get to decide what I feel: _I do that_." A heavy silence fell between you and you were ready to be done with him. "Thank you for stopping by, but our conversation has run its course. Please leave."

With a tail tucked between his legs, Mialdronth left far quieter than he had entered.

***

Weeks later, rumors began to swirl that one of the mighty princes of the Xommor royal family in Dragontown had left of his own accord and was now traveling the world in the guise of a human. His family, feeling it was a flight of fancy, didn't bother to stop him, knowing that he would eventually come running back to them when he was done.

Eventually, Briar Glen and the villages further away from Dragontown forgot about the missing prince. For five years after that, you received the occasional letter with no return address, always signed M. He promised that he was making up for his mistakes, seeing the world for how it truly was, ending each with an apology for how he treated you. As the letters wore on, his handwriting slowly changed from it's usual flourish to something more rough and quick.

Outside of the military safety that came from living so close to Dragontown, a war happened; a classic one from fairy tales, a battle of good versus evil. Adventurers from every walk of life rose up to join the cause, including a dragon with one eye. The letters stopped after the war ended, as did the tales of the one-eyed dragon. The Bards that frequented the tavern never said what happened to him, and deep down you were worried about what had happened to him.

A year after the war ended and the last of the dead were accounted for, there was a knock at your door. Waiting for you was the unmistakable human form of Mialdronth, only with more muscle, more scars, and a bandage over his eye.

"Could have wrote a letter." You huffed, your heart jumping into your chest. Were you actually happy that he had made it out alive?

"I could have," he admitted, his voice deeper than what you remembered, "I'm not one for writing much these days." He gestured to his missing eye. You invited him inside and he gingerly set down his traveling bag by the door and hung up his cloak in exactly the right place. He was scarred, by both swords and spells judging by the markings on his skin. "Yeah, I can't hide those." He said with a laugh as you turned away in embarrassment, hurrying to the kitchen to get refreshments together. "I've tried, repeatedly I might add."

"Do your parents know?" You asked as he took a seat at your dining table. He grunted softly as he sat down, clearly having taken more damage than he let on.

"Haven't see 'em yet," he admitted, "thought I don't think they'll much appreciate me now."

"Oh?" You feigned ignorance.

"Their pride will get to 'em," he said, "they'll be ashamed at how I look now. How much slower I'll move at one of their courtly events, and how little patience I'll have with them and their bullshit." You returned to the table with glasses, a pitcher of water and a pitcher of lemonade. "I've seen how people live now, and how my family brainwashed me to be the way that I was back then." He put his hand over yours, and your heart skipped a beat. "And I was hoping I could... try again?" His hand could probably crush yours, but oh he was being so gentle right now.

"Try what again?" How red was your face right now? Beet red?

"Courting you." Gods above, you could faint right now. "I didn't do it right the first time," he continued quickly, "I didn't do anything right the first time. I've learned now from people that are better than me in a million different ways, and if you're willing to give me a second chance, I want to make it right."

What. Is. Happening. Right. Now. No, this wasn't the same Mialdronth that left you six years ago. Clearly he was replaced by a body snatcher, or his brain was eaten by a... brain eating creature. Do those exist? You'd have to ask Mialdronth later.

"Flowers," your brain spoke before the rest of you could catch up. "I want flowers." A mischievous smile crossed his face

"Flowers," he repeated slowly, "and dinner?"

"And cake." Yes, brain eating creatures did exist, and one just ate yours. Mialdronth was on his feet in the blink of an eye, his cloak already around his shoulders.

"I'll make you the best damn dinner you've ever had." He said with a cocky smile.

"Good!" You sputtered as he disappeared out the front door.


	4. Minotaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to NSFW!
> 
> Contains Cock worship, mentions of cock milking.

Aurelius was your favorite for multiple reasons. At a full nine and a half feet tall, not including his horns, he could reach the top shelves in the kitchen; he was strong as an ox which was awesome when you needed to move the couch or carry groceries in to the house; but the number one reason you loved him was his absolutely wonderful cock. You literally could not wait for him to get back from each work trip that he took, as he always came back hot, bothered, and ready to fuck. It got so bad one time that you two fucked like horny teenagers in the parking lot. Airport security did not appreciate that very much, but mercifully let you off with a warning provided that you cleared out ASAP.

You were already downstairs when his car pulled into the garage, _modestly_ covering yourself with a bathrobe as you sat waiting on the couch. You entire body was ready to do a summersault as you listened to him grab his luggage and head for the door leading from the garage to the living room. The sound of the door opening sent an electric shock through your body, your toes wiggling excitedly as he spotted you on the couch. He let out an excited growl, the door closing behind him as he abandoned his luggage by the door.

"I hope you're-" you excitedly opened the bathrobe to reveal that you were already dressed for the occasion. You were wearing his favorite shade of lipstick and the lingerie set he got you as a new years present. The one that hugged you in all the right places and hugged your tits together just right. Aurelius was momentarily stunned in place, his fat cock straining against his pants.

"Bitch, I've been ready." You retorted, snapping him back to reality. Aurelius unzipped his pants and fought with his belt buckle as he made his way to the couch stopping right in front of you.

"Help me out babe," he begged. He was shaking with excitement as you made quick work of his belt and pants, freeing his massive cock and heavy balls from their confines of his pants and boxers. He was fully erect, a sticky spot of precum visible on his boxers and more starting to leak gently from his cockhead.

The first kiss to his length sent a shudder through his body as you massaged his balls and worked your way to the flared head, leaving a trail of kisses behind. He grunted and lowed as you lapped away at the pre-cum before taking the head of his cock in your mouth. You bobbed on his cock, leaving streaks of lipstick behind as you continued to massage his heavy cum filled balls.

"Babe," he whined. You slowly let his cock out of your mouth with a loud pop, but continued to kiss and lick it as you looked up at him curiously. He fished an unopened but slightly crushed pack of condoms from his back pocket and handed it to you. "I'm so backed up, I'm gonna cum buckets," he grunted in a mix of pain and pleasure as you squeezed his thick length with both of your hands, "and don't wanna ruin your makeup." He was half lying. Judging by the heft of his balls and how excitedly his cock was twitching he was backed up, but he didn't give a shit about her make up. Most days anyway.

"My big boy just doesn't want to ruin the couch." You cooed back at him, releasing his cock from your hands.

"Shit's expensive," he half whined as you kissed and licked at his length. You moved slowly taking out a condom of the box, unwrapping it with care, and very carefully sliding it about halfway down his shaft.

"Does my big, strong, minotaur need to be milked?" You asked, starting to pump his cock with both of your hands. He grunted and mooed involuntarily. "Oooh!" You giggled. "Sounds like my poor baby bull was so deprived on his work trip."

"The sexy snaps didn't help!" He countered quickly before he lowed again, a hefty glob of pre-cum spurted from his cock into the condom. "Hnng fuck…" Aurelius hissed as you continued squeezed and stroked his cock

"Mmm so eager!" You kissed and nipped at his shaft, teasing him with the tip of your tongue. "My big strong bull is _sooo_ backed up after being gone for _sooo_ long." you cooed at him. "Does my baby bull need to be milked dry?" you asked again, and evil grin on your face. Aurelius knew you wouldn't be going any further unless he admitted it.

"Yes please." he admitted finally with a whine.


	5. Satyr [SFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely SFW, 0% Angst but 100% Slice of Life. 
> 
> Targeted towards an older reader, gender ambiguous. Contains mentions of sports and adult children.

It was late when you and Thales arrived home. His after work footie team was in the last game of the season and the championship game had run into triple overtime before his team finally won. He was bruised, slightly bloodied from tackling at least three of the opposing team members, and definitely slept on the drive home. You pulled into the parking garage of your building, nudged him awake, and helped him take his stuff inside. Thank the Gods it was Friday and he could have all weekend to rest and recover. 

"Take some pain meds before you go shower." You told him before he could wander too far away from the front door. 

"I'm gonna pass out on the couch," he yawned as he popped to pain pills while you dealt with all of the bags. 

"Absolutely not." You snapped at him, hearing his hooves clop away from the kitchen and towards the living room. Thankfully he was moving far slower than he normally would, and you were able to catch up to him and gently steer him towards the master bedroom. "Go shower and I'll help you put on the compression wraps." Thales whined but he was far too tired to protest further. 

The after work footie games were taking their toll on him, and he wasn't as young as he once was. Neither of you were to be honest, but the games were important to him, a way of reminding him that he was still alive so you agreed to let him participate. 

After the shower, he fell asleep sitting upright, his arms half in his nightshirt as you slipped the compressions on to his deer like legs. You helped him into his nightshirt, put his horn protectors on, and tucked your old satyr into bed before getting yourself tucked in as well.

He did wake up until well after eleven the next day, wandering out of the master bedroom in the stiffest manner possible. He sat at the kitchen bar, and you handed him the protein shake you had mixed when you made your breakfast. 

"How ya feelin' old man?" You asked. He snorted roughly in response, but drank his shake quietly. "The kids will be coming over later to celebrate." His ears perked up excitedly. "I already told Lucia to bring her signature fruit tart, so don't worry." He gave you a thumbs up as he chugged the last of his shake and belched loudly. "Really?" You demanded.

"Itssa good shake!" he said defensively. "Gotta chug it all in one go."

"So when you're sick later," you began.

"I'll know it was my own fault, scout's honor." He said. You glared at him.

"You're a stubborn old goat, you know that right." He grinned mischievously at you.

"But I'm your stubborn old goat." He pointed out. "Also Lykos texted and said the boss is springing for lunch tomorrow in celebration of us winning the whole thing. There's a new fancy fusion restaurant that opened up and he's booked the whole place."

"And then you'll be giving your "I'm retiring from after work footie games because I might die if I continue" speech right?" Thales' ears drooped sadly. "Look, you were a great coach for the kids when they were growing up, why not turn to coaching the guys instead?" His ears perked back up again. 

"Oh that is a good point." he said, the wheels in his mind turning.

"I swear you would have died years ago if it wasn't for me." You sighed exasperatedly.


	6. Merman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to NSFW. Not much explicit, but definitely group sex, footjobs, handjobs, and general body worship are involved.

It was a group of three mermen, nicknamed Blue, colored brightly like tropical fish with more fishlike qualities than human ones. They had spotted you alone at the resort dock one night, and tempted you to go swimming with them. They were fascinated by you, which led to agree to a... cultural exchange of sorts. 

You had nicknamed them based off their primary color: Blue, Red, and Purple. Blue and Purple were only interested in your feet, but Red was more of a deviant and wanted to "taste a human properly" as he put it. High tide lasted a few hours and here you were: ass hanging off a barely used dock in the middle of the night while three mermen did as they pleased with you. On one hand, you should have said no because they could very well drown you at any moment, but at the same time, you didn't mind as they watched with hands on their cocks as you had removed the towel around your waist and sandals from your feet. 

As Red feasted on your pussy, Blue and Purple were eagerly getting themselves off with your feet. Their cocks felt human but had these lovely bumps and ridges that you imagined would feel quite pleasurable, provided you could convince one of them to let you ride them in exchange. Red, meanwhile, had a line of ridges down the center of his tongue which felt amazing as he alternated between pumped maddeningly slow in and out of your pussy and licking you, coaxing more of your sweet juices out for him to savor.

It was hours before they had had their fill, or at least as the tide started to recede and they were forced to let you go. You only had another night at the resort and asked them if you could meet up again. For another "cultural exchange". They traded glances, dove underwater to discuss it among themselves, then popped back up with directions to a beach on the other side of the resort property that was abandoned by the humans. 

You went looking for the beach during the day and it Turned out it was an old and abandoned launching area for boats, which was perfect! Less sand for you to worry about washing out of all of your sensitive areas later. You marked the trail using your phone and quietly made your way back to the resort.

You arrived at sun down that night, watching the sun faded out of the sky from your picnic set up when they showed up. There was more this time: Green, Yellow, and Orange in addition to Blue, Red, and Purple. They were already hard, and you were wet with anticipation as they helped you into the shallows of the boat launching area. 

They took turns with you. They filled your pussy and ass with their cum; tortured you to the brink of madness with their lovely tongues; experimented with your hands and feet; and let you suck them off and ride them in the shallows of the boat dock. 

Regrettably, as with all good things, it had to end. The tide was receding again, and they had to leave before their lovely scales dried out. They helped you clean up before sending you on your way with another sack of treasure. You didn't return to your hotel room until after midnight, and made a note to come visit this place again in a few months. 

Or maybe you should just quit your job now and find a nice little shack on the beach to move to. How bad could it be to get fucked senseless every day?


	7. WereCat [SFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender neutral reader, 100% slice of life.

"Bro are your purring?" Mikal was so focused on the raid that he no longer registered that you stroked his plush black fur, scratching him right behind the ears. You were sitting on the couch as he sat between your legs, completely focused on the MMO on screen.

"So what?" he shot back, his purr turning into a growl. "Y'all DPSers need to focus on taking the boss down and not me." There were several more comments and everyone talking over each other. "You assholes knew it was a full moon!" Mikal interrupted them as the boss pulled a massive AOE move that decimated everyone and ended the raid. "You absolute motherfuckers knew it was a full moon but still wanted to do this anyways!"

"Everyone take thirty!" the raid leader said loudly before anyone else could get a word in edgewise. "Go get fed and watered, take a bathroom break, and we'll come back with clearer heads to try again." You quickly removed the controller from his hands before he had a chance to throw it across the room or smash it against the floor. 

"Go outside and scream," you told him as he angrily removed his headset, "then come back, have a snack and a drink, and try again." Mikal stomped out of the living room and flung open the doors to the back porch, letting out the most unholy screech that he could into the night. Thankfully you lived in a rural area, so no one would be calling the cops to come check in on you, but you did look forward to all of the posts on the local sheriff's Facebook page about it tomorrow. 

He did it two more times as you rummaged around the kitchen to get a power snack together for him. You were in the middle of assembling the charcuterie board as he wrapped his arms around you, the purr having returned to his chest.

"Done?" He nodded, burying his face into your hair. "Feel better?" He nodded again. "Need to go run around the property and destroy some trees before getting back at it?" He shook his head. 

"Sorry," he muttered, in reference to almost destroying the controller. You slipped a piece of cured meat over your shoulder to him, which he quickly gobbled down.

"You need to watch your metabolism when you play." You reminded him, slipping him another piece of cured meat. "You know what you're like when you hyper focus on gaming and don't eat. Especially on nights like this when your metabolism is ridiculously high."

"Sorry," he muttered again. 

"You're hella lucky you're cute." He laughed lightly at the remark and kissed you on the cheek.


	8. Gorgon [SFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another SFW fic. Tinder dating gone right.

In a shocking twist of fate, your Tinder date was going really well. You were matched with a gorgon named Tullius, which you were worried that it might get a little awkward as you were most certainly human, but he swiped right on you, and you two had hit it off really well.

You had been chatting with him for several months, and within the last few weeks the conversations had grown increasingly more flirty. You send him a few sexy snap and he reciprocated much to your delight, which culminated in him asking you over for dinner, but with one condition: you had to bring a blindfold.

_It's sort of a weird thing to ask because I don't want to accidentally turn you to stone._ He wrote.

_I mean that's fair,_ you wrote back, _sure you won't feed me to lions or something?_

_I have a lion costume I can put on if you want to do some roleplay ;)_

You were feeling adventurous, so you agreed. You arrived on time, rang the doorbell, and blindfolded yourself before he opened the door. He guided you to through his apartment and to the living room, where he sat you down on a throne of pillows.

"This is interesting," you commented aloud, listening to him rustle around the kitchen for the final touches.

"Are you not used to being treated like royalty?"

"No, guys are usually like 'want sum fuk?' before I block them." You admitted as he returned to the living room. "I appreciate that you didn't start out like that."

"I mean, I do want sum fuk, but I also prefer the romance that precedes it." He admitted. "Anyway, open wide." Being hand fed by Tullius was both romantic and super hot. He was bold enough to even kiss you a few times which you were not opposed to, and you could feel his snakes nuzzle you each time you pulled away.

"Mister Tullius, I do believe you are trying to get something out of me." You said in your most refined voice after about the fifth time he stole a kiss.

"More like I'm trying to get you out of something." He quipped, running a hand on your thigh.

"Mister Tullius!" You gasped, feigning shock. "Mother warned me about men of ill repute like yourself!"

"Oh?" The snakes let out a curious hiss

"She said you would move slow." You moved his hand to the inside of your thigh. "I, however, am not a woman of good reputation as my mother believes." Tullius leaned in and kissed you, feeling the snakes nuzzling against your face.

"We still have dessert." He said softly as you kissed him again, feeling a hundred extra kisses on your face.

"I hope it's not ice cream." You said with a wicked grin. "Otherwise, I think it can wait."


	9. Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand back to NSFW. It's praise kink time now bitches.

You had done everything your Great Aunt's will had instructed you to do. You bought the right materials and shined the gilded edges until they could be shined no more; cleaned the actual mirror part as best as Windex would allow; and finally you repainted the black lettering on the back. That's when _he_ showed up.

He was about the size of a normal human with dark blue colored skin, long black hair that slowly faded into a light blue color, two blue eyes and a pair of horns that extended along the sides of his head. He gave you a once over and just smiled pleasantly at you as you were frozen on the ground in complete shock.

"I see you are the new mistress of my mirror." He said lazily.

"Mistress?" You repeated.

"Oh yes," he said, leaning forward slightly, "my mirror has been in her possession for quite some time before she had to put it away." Well, he seemed harmless at least.

"So..." you adjusted so you were sitting in a more comfortable position, "what kind of demon are you?" The smile that crossed his face made you worry.

"I'm a pleasure demon." There was a flash of pink in his eyes and suddenly your whole body was warm, right to your core. Without a second thought, your pants were across the room and you had one hand between your legs working feverishly. "Oh wonderful," the demon purred, watching you work yourself into a frenzy, "my powers do still work." You let out a loud and painful groan from the floor, heat only intensified inside of you and relief not coming fast enough. "Oh you poor thing, you must be in desperate need of some assistance." With a snap of his fingers, the rest of your clothes were gone and you were on your knees in front of the mirror, your hands on either side of the gilded frame staring at your favorite dildo suction cupped right at face level. " _Show me what a good girl you are._ "

Lust took over and you easily took the entire thing into your mouth, feeling the tip of the cock hit the back of your throat. The demon groaned as you serviced the dildo, your fingers working in a rhythmic motion against your clit. You wanted to please him, you _needed it._

"What a wonderful girl you are!" The demon praised you, one hand braced against your head. "Such skill!" He grunted as you took the entire cock yet again down your throat. "Hng! You vicious creature!" You didn't even bother to look up as you serviced him, humming happily as you eventually brought both of you to a climax. He growled as a wonderful liquid erupted from the cock and down your throat, tasting of something you'd never had before but also familiar at the same time. Your legs, meanwhile, had turned to jelly in your throes of ecstasy and pure euphoria, your juices leaked down your hands, pooling on the floor beneath you.

You kept sucking, hoping for more of that delicious, _delicious_ cream go to right down your throat. "Oh," he sighed, bringing his massive hand down to your chin, "my lovely, wonderful pet." he tipped your head upwards as the cock popped out of your mouth.

He was far taller than you now, a mountain of pure muscle around a humanoid frame, now with four arms, four eyes, and two tongues that flicked eagerly across his lips and around the tusks that protruded from his lower jaw. The unfinished basement was gone, replaced with a lush room and all manner of delightful toys displayed proudly on the walls. The stale and musty air replaced with a sweet and spicy fragrance that wiped the cares from your mind. He smiled at you as he cradled your chin easily between his fingers.

"You did so good servicing me, love." he breathed, lighting a new fire inside of you. "Good girls like you don't go unrewarded in my care." Your heart skipped a beat in excitement. "Come," he plucked you from the floor, letting you rest on his lap as his twin cocks brushed against your soaked entrance, "Let me reward you now."


	10. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a leeetle bit with degradation talk that plays heavily into a religion kink. 
> 
> Fun Fact (this will be relevant later): Herschel Walker was a football player for the University of Georgia in the early 80s.

The church sat down a dirt road, set back a ways from the road and hidden between the pine trees and overgrown bushes. It was almost abandoned, a relic of a bygone era from when the town needed multiple churches and dueling congregations. But these days, with the rise in car ownership, not to mention cars could go a lot farther, folks preferred the big churches and the flashy preachers in the larger towns. 

So the small building was left alone, abandoned to the wild until the congregation sold six months ago it to a young preacher who was from "out of town" for a pittance of what it was once worth. He was working hard to get it back to a functional state, restoring it using lumber from reclaimed projects he said, but you had your suspicions. You had gone digging and saw what he was really doing. 

And he had seen you too. 

You parked your car in a spot so it couldn't be seen from the road until it was too late. The gravel and fallen autumn leaves crunched under your feet as you approached the church, the wind playfully blowing at the skirt that you wore. Hopping up the wooden steps and opening the main door with a tug. It quickly closed behind you with a loud and echoing ka-chunk, the afternoon sun streamed in through the windows and gave the whole place a very peaceful vibe.   
Only the three rows of the pews were fixed so you took a seat on the third one, taking off your jacket and letting it rest beside you. It was warm inside anyway, so there was no need to be wearing it while you bowed your head in reverence. 

"Ah," his soft voice interrupted your thoughts, "so you did come." He was tall, with a gentle face, his long hair pulled back into a neat bundle. His black cassock was neat and well pressed. You quickly got to your feet as he stuck out a hand to introduce himself. "Father Herschel," he said with a smile. 

"Like... after the-"

"The football player, yes." he said quickly as he motioned for you to follow him. There was a room off to the side, what would eventually be the changing room, but now stood as a bedroom, or rather a poor excuse for one. "Please," he gestured towards the bed, "we both know why we're here, so there's no point in beating around the bush, as you mortals say." With a shrug and a sigh his mortal form was shed, and before you stood a proud angel. His once black cassock was almost completely white, save for the hems which were still black. He grew easily another foot over his human height, and gave off a faint glow of holy light that was visible even in the afternoon sun.

"Wow," you breathed, leaning back on the bed a little bit to take him fully in. "Are all of you like this?" The question made him stiffen a bit. "I've just never seen an angel before." 

He smirked pridefully. "Then behold," he gave a twirl to let you admire him, "a full blooded angel." You squeezed your legs together in excitement. "Don't bother honestly." He said. "I can see the lust radiating from you." You opened your legs as wide as you could manage and pushed your skirt aside, letting him get a full view of your bare pussy. He inhaled sharply, his cheeks going flush with excitement.

"Bless me Father, for I am about to sin." You said, slipping one finger between your folds. "It's been years since my last confession."

"Filthy sinner," he hissed, getting on his knees and pulling you towards the edge of the bed, "how many have fallen at your false altar?" He didn't give you a chance to respond as he dove right at your sex as if he was processed. Your back arched and you let out the most unholy of noises as he feasted on you. "Unholy creature!" he spat, growling as he viciously sucked on your clit again. "I will drive the devil from you myself."

You didn't last long against his assault, gripping the sides of the bed as you reached your climax. Father Herschel stood up, his cassock was gone and you could see more of his angelic body. His hands, feet, and cock were an onyx color that faded into the rest of his alabaster skin, and you could see the beginnings of horns on his forehead. His cock was the same shape as a normal human's, but his cockhead was a red color. 

With a snap of his fingers, your clothes were gone as he straddled your chest, pushing your breasts together and letting his cock rest between them. His holy glow was slowly radiating a reddish pink color from both his eyes and body. 

"Devilish woman," he hissed, roughly shoving his cock between your tits and slowly thrusting. "You've strayed too far from the light of our Heavenly Father." He was losing even more of a grip on his angelic being as you teased his cockhead with your tongue. "Nn… foul temptress…" he hissed as he shoved his cockhead into your waiting mouth. 

His precum tasted like everything good and wonderful that you ever had all at once, but with a sickly sweet undertone of temptation. He kept thrusting putting as much of his cock into your mouth as he could manage, almost letting out a painful whine when he realized he couldn't fit anymore. You alternated between sucking on his cock and teasing it with your tongue and lips, your hands gripping his sculpted thighs as he moved as fast as he could stand. 

"I will cleanse you!" He moaned loudly as you could feel his cock and balls twitching, ready to explode. "Purify you, mind, body and spirit!" Releasing his hold on your tits, he gripped the back of your head instead, keeping you perfectly still as he came into your mouth. The sickly sweet taste was still there, but much stronger this time, overriding the pleasant memories of everything good and replacing them with flashes of sex fantasies you had at various points up until now. 

"Oh Father," you moaned, sucking the last bits of cum from his cock as he kept your head firmly in place, "I don't think it worked." 

"Then a more direct approach will be necessary." He announced. With another snap of his fingers, you went from being on your back to being face down, ass up, legs spread wide enough for Father Herschel to tease your clit with his fingers. "Amazing," he breathed as he licked his fingers clean before gently inserting them in you. "What sinful creatures you humans are," you grunted with pleasure as he worked his fingers as deep as he could manage them, "and yet the Most Heavenly saw fit to continue to let you…fuck." He chuckled as you let out a loud moan of pleasure as he removed his fingers, replacing them with the tip of his cock.

"Beg, sinner," he said, playfully spanking your ass with one hand as he teased your entrance with his cock. "Beg, in the house of the Lord, for redemption."

"Fuck me daddy, pleaaase!" You whined, playing your part nicely. "Impale me on your heavenly cock! Fuck me to redemption!" 

"Then I will give no quarter to you." With one push, he went as deep as he could go inside of you, pressing your face deep into the mattress. He slowly pulled out, then immediately shoved himself in again, growling in pleasure as you hissed in pain. 

***

He fucked you mercilessly until the sun set and the street lights that were at the far end of the property clicked on automatically. By that time, he was finally spent and you were absolutely exhausted, cradled in his arms on the bed as he returned to his human form. He filled you deeply with his cock both physically and spiritually, filling a hole that you didn't know existed in you. 

"Thank you," Herschel murmured, kissing the side of your head as you were catching your breath. "I wasn't sure if I could find another to… help with my needs."

"That was kind of hot," you admitted, tempting him into a kiss. He moaned with a slight trepidation, but returned the affection with a passion. 

"We had best stop," he warned you, between kisses, "I don't have the same limitations you do." You sighed sadly as he pulled away, putting your head back on his chest.

"Are there more of your kind out there?" You asked him idly. 

"There are," he confirmed, "that's why I bought this place. I hope to start a congregation with them, and then hopefully we can find redemption."

"And have amazing, mind blowing sex with your congregants?" He cleared his throat but didn't answer immediately. "I'd come worship here if I could worship at your altar on Sundays."

"And Wednesdays." He added. "For Parochial Religious Schooling." His hands trailed down your sides, one going back up to your breasts, the other straying between your legs. "On how to best…" his breath hitched as he slipped his fingers between your still wet folds, "to please the Lord." You giggled mischievously as you gently rocked your hips to grind against his fingers,

"How to fuck in the name of the Lord." You added, feeling him kiss and nip at your neck. "Five best ways to suck cock." Herschel moaned, his cock quickly getting hard again as he pushed it between your thighs. "It is Wednesday, you know." You reminded him. "Services do tend to run late."

Your first worship service at the Church of Redemption went amazingly well, all things considered.


	11. Mothman [SFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand back to SFW. The only warning is for an IKEA shopping trip.

"This one." He pointed to yet another paper lantern that was hanging from the ceiling in the Ikea showroom.

"No," you tried to walk away but forgot you were holding his hand, which meant that you didn't get very far.

"But look!" He held on to you as he pointed to all of the intricate details on the paper. "Imagine the way it would look when it's all lit up!"

"No." You repeated, firmer this time.

"But-"

"We're not shopping for paper lanterns!" You snapped. "They don't go with the aesthetics of the room!"

He pondered this for a moment. "Okay, but hear me out-" he began. You bonked him on the head with the catalogue to cut him off.

"No." You said in your tone that told him this was his final warning before you abandoned him to the wilds of IKEA. With a sigh, he walked with you as you finally made it to the end of the show room. He sighed sadly the entire time you forced him to walk the cart through the bottom floor where all of the actual shopping was done.

He looked forlornly and sighed dramatically at every. Single. Paper lantern. Display. He did briefly stop when he was distracted by the plants and silverware, but that meant the end was in sight. Then he resumed sighing.

"I swear I'm not taking you here next time." You told him as you grabbed the lanterns that you intended to buy from the warehouse area. "Next time you ask when I'm coming to Ikea, I'm just gonna tell you never and then leave with out you so I can shop in peace."

"I get notifications on my phone when you spend money." He reminded you as he leaned against the cart. "So I’ll know about your betrayal. The _ultimat_ e betrayal."

You checked out and loaded up the car with no further trouble, calling shotgun so he had to drive home. He pouted the entire way home and made the executive decision to make a detour for fast food for lunch since you had denied him that simple pleasure of eating at Ikea.

Once home, you banned him from the screened in porch, going so far as to hang up tarps along the windows so he couldn't see in.

"My project, my rules." You informed him.

"My house, my… hang on…" he attempted to come up with a retort, but you shut the porch door while he was still thinking.

You two had bought this house knowing that it needed some help before it would be considered home. The screened in porch was the final part, one that you wanted to surprise him with. His own little outdoor retreat, filled with lanterns and plants and harken back to his time in North Africa for his PhD work. He had already ruined most of the surprise with his snooping, but you were still going to try and keep the rest of it a secret.

First was touching up the paint on the wooden beams that were set around the room. It was hard enough to sand the old paint off, but when you actually got down to staining them, you were shocked at how amazing the wood looked in the lantern light. Next was the indoor/outdoor carpeting square samples you had rescued from the local carpet dealer. You laid them out in a pattern that you found acceptable, then attached them to the concrete floor. After that was a fresh coat of paint on the ceilings and walls, and finally the hanging of the lanterns.

You had to work at night on the lanterns, trying to figure out the right placement of them while also trying to not arouse suspicion with him as he was very sensitive to light changes, but this was proving to be a lot harder than you anticipated.

"Can I help?" He asked suddenly over dinner one night.

"What?" He nodded towards the porch.

"Can. I. Help?" He repeated slower. "I know you're trying to hang the lanterns to get the light just right and mimic that café that I loved in Morocco." You deflated in your seat, like all of the wind had gone out of your sails. "I promise I'll still be surprised when you put in all of the final touches."

"But I want it to stay a surprise!" You felt like crying. This was an important project for you! The first thing you had really done in the house by yourself for him and it was really important that it stay a surprise, but now it was ruined. "I don't want you to do it for me and then just pretend you're surprised! I want the genuine reaction! I want to see the look on your face!" Tears clouded your eyes, you were close to crying when you felt his arms around your shoulders, his fuzzy head rubbing against yours.

"Take a deep breath," he said calmly, "breathe in," the two of you inhaled together, "and exhale." You exhaled in unison with him. "One more." He encourage, and you both did one more deep breath in and out. "I know you want this to be a surprise," his voice was calm and soothing, "but I know how stressed you are to try and get every little thing perfect, on top of everything else happening at work, and in our personal lives." You sniffled loudly again. "May I help you hang the lanterns? I promise I will forget about how the entire room looks in a week." You sniffled again and nodded reluctantly.

You both finished dinner and walked out to the porch, still shrouded in tarp to keep any prying eyes from seeing in. It took about two hours from start to finish, but the lanterns were hung before bed time. You took your time with the remaining touches, and true to his word, he forgot what the porch looked like a week later. You had plans for a grand unveiling, complete with a small garden party for friends and family to admire it, but you just opted to be sneaky about it.

It was a warm spring evening when you set out dinner plates on the small coffee table, bringing out a meat and cheese plate to compliment the dates, hummus and other vegetables you had neatly arranged. The sun had already gone down, the tea lights in the smaller lanterns were lit, and the main lanterns overhead were turned on, their flickering bulbs giving them the appearance of having candles inside of them

"Are we not eating inside?" He asked curiously with a confused look on his face as he stood in the doorway, a packet of academic papers in his hand.

"No, we're eating out here." You said nonchalantly.

"Oh," curiously he stepped out on the porch. Almost immediately his eyes went wide with excitement. "OH!" He dropped the papers as he excitedly looked around the room. "Ohhhh!!" He was jumping with joy as he spotted the plush sitting pillows scattered around the coffee table and the smaller matching pillows on the outdoor furniture that lined the walls. He babbled excitedly, unable to form words as he pointed at the lanterns above them. "When did we do this?!" He demanded, now inspecting every little thing and picking up a lantern with a candle in it. "Oh gosh, that has an actual candle in it." He realized and quickly put it back down.

"I did everything else while you were working with your students in the evenings." You said proudly as he darted around the room like a moth to a flame.

"Everything else?" You pointed up to the lanterns hanging about you. "Oh!" The memory of him helping you hang them coming back to him. "Gosh, small potatoes when you look at everything else that you did." He stood beside you, proudly taking in all of the work that had been done.

"I figure you can come and work out here when it's nice," you said, wrapping an arm around his waist, "drink your coffee, go stargazing when the weather permits, maybe we can get a fire pit and do s'mores." He hugged you tightly, squeezing as hard as he could.

"It's perfect," he whispered, "I love you so much."


	12. Kelpie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is me yelling about small town politics, small town Southern Baptists ruining things (sorry Southern Baptists that are decent people), land developers, and recycling companies being dicks. 
> 
> It IS NSFW tho.

When Grammy decided to call it quits from her witching business in the 90s on the southern shores of Lake Sinclair, the neighbors weren't too sad to see her go. The Baptist ministers around the area called her all sorts of names behind her back, but she just took in all in stride and warned them that the would get their due in time. She kept the building, of course; she wasn't about to let those leeches of land developers try and take that from her, and even wrote it in her will that it would get passed down to the next capable witch in the family when she died. 

Sure enough, when Grammy died in the early 2010s doing what she loved best (reading among her plants in the sun room), the building was passed on to you. A few days after the funeral, the whole clan met up at the former shop to give it the once over. Your Aunt Susan and her husband, Uncle Mike, still lived in the area had kept watch on it, paying visit every when she could and after any major storms to check on things and see how it had fared.

The interior was outdated; that cheap 70s wood paneling everywhere, ugly carpeting on the floor, and the furniture needed some help. Uncle Mike owned a construction business and knew of a few interior designers that could help out, but it wouldn't be cheap even with his discount on labor. 

"New roof is in order," he said, walking around the outside with you, "got some old wood rot here, termite damage here," he looked at the young pine trees that were growing close to the house, "and we honestly oughta cut some of these fellas down as well."

"If we do that, can we use the wood?" You asked him. "I'd hate for them to have grown this much only to get cut down for doin' what they naturally do."

"A'corse I can," Uncle Mike said, "at least your dock is in good shape." he pointed to the old dock at the end of the property. Then you noticed the multiple "No Swimming" signs. 

"What's with those?" Uncle Mike sighed.

"Drownings," he said grimly. "Lots of 'em too after she closed up shop. Every time school starts back up, some idiots get drunk and go for a swim." He sighed again. "The first few weeks of the semester are the worst for Milledgeville PD."  
"Surely, they know what it is."

Uncle Mike firmly planted one hand on your shoulder. "Grammy did a lotta good for these people, and they just didn't know it at the time. That's why you're here, kid." You took note of his serious tone. The rest of the family did have some magical talent, but to to the level that you and Grammy had. "Also, don't talk to the Baptists." He added quickly.  
"Methodists are okay, but they just won't say anything rude to your face."

When you finally moved down, Aunt Susan stuck around to help you unpack everything. The neighboring businesses seemed a little bit curious, until they realized who you were. Then the signs started showing up in their parking lots, decrying witchcraft in the name of the lord. 

"That'll bring in the college kids." Aunt Susan said with a snort of laughter as yet another sign went up. She had been running her own shop out on Highway 49 that ran between Milledgeville and Macon, and you two had decided to go into business together. 

Your shop, called The Dreaming Mouse, was up and running by the end of September. Your first business day was marked with a protest, a coalition of church members from the Baptist churches around the area complete with signs and hymns played on a loudspeaker. You even had a cop show up to help keep the peace! It was very exciting, and you started recording it for the shop's instagram page. 

When it was clear the protestors weren't going to let anyone into the parking lot, you and Aunt Susan sat out front with your folding chairs, sipping on lemonade and blaring a mix of Cardi B, Nicki Minaj, Lizzo, Megan Thee Stallion, and any other female rap artist you could think of to counter protest. More officers showed up, including one from the county sheriff's office and two from the University. You greeted them all in stride, offered them some lemonade, snapped some selfies, and bopped with them for a bit to the music before they left.

Around six pm, a sheriff's deputy asked you nicely to turn the music down and told what remained of the protestors to clear out. Uncle Mike made it around seven to grab Aunt Susan and take her home, and you sat on the edge of the dock that night, tossing bits of bread and meat from your sandwich from lunch into the water. You'd have to come up with a plan of attack if the Baptists showed back up again.

"Was that you earlier?" a watery voice asked. You around the water and spotted a horse's head bobbing around just out of reach. "Disturbing my sleep?"

"It was," you confirmed, "and who are you?" the head moved closer to you, and in the faint light of your neighbor's dock lights you knew what it was: a kelpie.

"Jefferson," the kelpie said as he inspected you. "What are you, human?"

"A witch," you informed him, "and that," you tossed a thumb backwards towards the shop slash house, "was my Grammy's shop. I'm taking over since she's passed." Jefferson disappeared underwater for a moment, then reappeared in his human shape as he crawled out of the water and on to the dock. 

"I heard from my pappy that she was a great woman," he said, wiping himself clean of the lake foliage. He was naked, giving you an excellent look at everything, "kept us fed and from feeding on the other humans until they drove her out."

"Mmm-hmm," you couldn't take your eyes off his dick and Jefferson noticed.

"Perhaps we can work out a payment system?" He said with a wicked grin, taking his cock in his hand and starting to stroke it. "In exchange for not eating drunk idiots?"

"Not out here," you were on your feet, chucking the rest of the sandwich into the lake water, "Nosey Nancys that live around here won't let me hear the end of it." You took his free hand and guided him up the stone steps to the house. "Also you have to shower because I'm not getting the smell of lake water in my sheets or in my anything."

Jefferson followed along behind you through the house portion of the shop and to the master bedroom. You never did realize that Grammy had a tub big enough for two people until Jefferson got in. He turned on the water and stroked himself to full mast as you quickly undressed and hopped in with him, turning off the water when it reached half full.

Jefferson tried to go slow, savoring his time with you, but you weren't about that. You went hard and fast on him, which Jefferson happily reciprocated. He made you cum at least three times, twice with his dick and once with his mouth alone. It was midnight when he finally scampered back to the lake and you cleaned up in the shower, getting yourself off once last time before bed. 

The weeks ticked on, and the drownings stopped as promised. Uncle Mike and Aunt Susan got to meet Jefferson and his daddy, Benjamin, who fully explained their plight to them. Uncle Mike volunteered to bring it up at his next weekly meeting with his fellow Druids, who all ironically met at the Mason Hall in downtown Milledgeville. 

"How many of y'all are living in the lake?" Uncle Mike asked Benjamin.

"Thirty or Forty of us," he said, "somewhere thereabouts." Uncle Mike pondered this for a bit while Aunt Susan took over.

"What was the deal that my Mother had with you folks?" She asked curiously. "We knew she had something to do with Lake Sinclair, but we can't find any record of it."

"She kept us safe with charms and regular castings," Benjamin explained, "fishing was terrible for you humans, but great for us. But now the fish have grown dangerously low."

"So we've overfished the lake?"

"And general pollution from the houses." Benjamin added in. Both Uncle Mike and Aunt Susan sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Damn four year residents." Uncle Mike sighed. "If I can supply you with deer meat in the meantime, will y'all be okay until we can get a proper solution in place?"

"I can spread it around to the others, so that'd be perfectly fine." Benjamin agreed. 

"I can work with Jefferson and make protection charms for him to pass out." You offered. "Or I can make charms to make the garbage in the lake float up to the top."

"As disgusting as that would be, making the garbage float would be a better solution." Aunt Susan added in. "More attention to the problem, and it'll be easier for us to mass manufacture."

The work on the floating charms took only an Sunday afternoon when the shop was closed anyway. You gave the charms to Jefferson and his family to pass out that evening, and by Monday morning, the lake was full of floating garbage, which prompted a massive outrage from all of the residents. There was an expose piece in the campus newspaper, the Colonnade, and a student reporter even came out to your shop to investigate. Your dock had a perfect view of the lake, and they captured a lot of good shots. 

By Friday, the Atlanta Journal Constitution popped on down to see what was happening as well, and WMAZ in Macon sent out a reporter. Your little shop was getting a bunch of attention as you and Aunt Susan decried all of the trash in the lake that was floating around. Clearly, this was the fault of not just the residents alone, but also the recycling company that operated in the area not doing it's job properly.

The reporters and Aunt Susan left in plenty of time for Jefferson to come over on Friday night. Uncle Mike had built an outdoor shower for him to clean up before coming inside, and you two enjoyed the sound of the crickets on the lake as he fucked you senseless in the living room (kelpie's have a high stamina, as you found out the hard way). He came back over Saturday morning to eat you out on the couch, which was swiftly becoming his favorite activity. Turns out you had some need for "life essence" for spells, which cum counts for and Jefferson was happy to oblige. 

When Monday rolled around, the Milledgeville City Council had an emergency meeting about the garbage and to organize a community clean up effort while the city and county investigated what was actually happening down at the recycling center. It took about a month for all of the garbage to get hauled away and properly disposed of, and by that time the investigation into the recycling company had been completed. 

You had the Saturday morning news on, Jefferson's head firmly between your legs as he idly lapped at your pussy while the explosive investigative reporting was splashed across the screen. 

"The recycling manager was fucking his secretary, who is not his wife," you explained to Jefferson as the report finished up and switched to football sports scores, "then he was also stealing money from the company that he fucking owned!" You grunted and panted as you climaxed.

"No more garbage then?" Jefferson asked as he sat upright.

"Can't say that for sure, because people are dicks and will litter, but if it gets to be a problem again, well…" you gestured to the living room. "Speaking of dicks," Jefferson grinned as he positioned his dick right at your entrance, teasing you with his cockhead. 

"This has been a very fruitful partnership." Jefferson agreed with a grunt.


	13. Selkie [SFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moaaaar SFW stuff! Selkie today. Our boy is from Chile. Also he's supposed to be a leopard seal, hence why he's so tall. 
> 
> Minor caution: there is a mention of an unpleasant police interaction in the story.

You found the coat on a random trash can that was next to your building. It was a really nice coat, made with what you guessed was real fur and very well cared for, so you picked it up and took it back to your apartment. You posted on Nextdoor and the Facebook page for your area asking if anyone had lost a nice coat, with one catch: they had to describe it to you. You got a few messages from different people, but none of them could describe the coat. Until the message from a guy named Pedro.

Pedro's profile had no photos on it, save for his icon which was the New York Yankees logo. He described the coat in perfect detail, down to the small pockets on the inside of the coat and the brand of cigarettes that were inside. He wanted to meet ASAP to get the coat from you, and you suggested the nearest police station. He balked at the idea and suggested a CVS that was actually pretty close to you.

_7:30 tomorrow night?_ You wrote.

_Cn u do l8r??? 9 pm??_ Was this man literally going to fight you every step of the way for this damn coat?

_No, I'll just leave it at the station on the corner of Hendricks._ He was furiously typing back.

_NOOo0oO_ he wrote _Not there!!!_ There was a long delay in his next message. _7:30 2morrow nite @ CVS, b there_

At exactly 7:30 pm, you were sitting inside of the CVS by the pharmacy. You were waiting on a prescription to be filled anyway, so you might as well wait for your mystery man Pedro as well. You had managed to scrounge up a garment bag and hanger from a local dry cleaner to keep the coat protected.

_I'm inside by the pharmacy, coat and all._ You attached a photo of the coat in the garment bag sitting on the chair next to you. By 7:50 there was no response, and he hadn't seen the message yet. _Hey are you coming still? Is traffic bad or are you stuck somewhere?_ No response. You checked out with the pharmacist and stuffed the prescription in your purse and waited a bit longer. At 8:15 you were getting impatient. _Dude, are you coming or not?_ 8:25 pm, no response. Did you just legit get stood up by the dude that desperately wanted his coat back?

You collected your purse as the pharmacy closed up for the night, grabbed the coat in the bag, and headed outside to your car.

"Ey, coat girl." Possibly the meanest looking guy was sitting on the bench outside, wearing a completely different coat oversized coat. "Was wondering where you were at. I forgot my phone at home." You could have snapped and killed him right there. Just taken out your taser and went ham on his ass then smashed his head against the brick pillar.

"Hi," you said remaining calm.

"I'm Pedro," he said, standing up to show his full height of more than a foot taller than you. He kept his hands in his pockets and nodding towards the coat in your hands. "That's m'coat."

_Prove it,_ your brain screamed, _prove it you utter shit bag, where's your phone. OH WAIT, YOU DON'T HAVE IT._

"Here," you said handing it over. More like thrust it directly into his stomach hard enough to push him backwards a little bit. At this point, you wanted to be done with it, just have this stupid coat out of your life, block him on all social media, and never interact with him again. "Have a nice life, don't lose your coat again." You stomped off towards your car, got in, locked the doors, started it up, and drove the most convoluted way home possible.

You were just so incensed by the whole thing when you got home, you completely forgot about blocking him. You stayed up later than normal just trying to get the rage out of your system, and were on the struggle bus the next day at work.

"So how did that coat escapade turn out?" Todd asked when he popped by your desk for your morning review.

"OH. MY. GOD." That immediately attracted three other people that wanted the epic conclusion of the story. You filled them in on the details, how you waited almost an hour for this clown to be waiting outside of the CVS with no phone to even contact you, only for you to shove the coat at him and leave as fast as you could as murder _was not_ on your list of things to do yesterday.

You went home at the end of the work day feeling more tired than usual, which you attributed to staying up late the previous night. You woke up almost immediately when you spotted Pedro hanging around your apartment door, cigarette hanging from his mouth. Your fight or flight instincts broke for a second because you froze like a deer in headlights as soon as he spotted you.

"Hey," Pedro offered a nod in your direction, "you left before I could thank you for finding my coat."

"I'm good," you assured him, fumbling with your car keys. He looked to be in good shape, so if you ran, he could probably catch you easily.

"No," he insisted, striding over to you, "lemme treat you."

"No, I'm good." You assured him, genuinely hoping that he would go away. "I… have plans tonight." That seemed to register with him.

"Okay, so tomorrow night then?" Oh. My. God.

"I have plans the rest of the week." You lied. "Sorry." You gave him that smile that said "please leave me alone for the rest of forever".

"Oh right! Super Bowl weekend!" What? No. Go away. "I'll catch up with you next week then!" He said, patting your arm as he disappeared off somewhere else.

***

Super Bowl Sunday passed, and you didn't hear from Pedro for the next week. Well, that's a lie. He had a delivery every day of fresh flowers scheduled to go to your apartment. By Friday, you were bemoaning this to your coworkers, and not looking forward to going by your complex's front office to get _yet another_ delivery of flowers. The front office folks at your complex thought it was incredibly sweet.

"He's awful persistent to get out of the dog house." the lady receptionist commented as you signed their delivery received slip. "What did he do?" You just sighed irritably, collecting the latest box.

"I wished my husband would send me flowers every day." The male receptionist sighed wistfully. "Or at least once when it's not valentine's day or our anniversary."

You put the latest batch of flowers with the others as they invaded your small kitchen and dining room table. You were desperately trying to keep all of them alive. Your phone dinged in your pocket with a message from Todd.

_Wife wants to know: what kind of coat did you find?_

_Like a weird fur coat_ you wrote back.

_How weird is weird?_ He asked. _Was it kind of slick and looked waterproof?_

_Yeah!_

_So…you're now engaged to a selkie, congrats._ He wrote back. _Lemme know how that goes._

You called Todd immediately.

"Before you start yelling," he began, "my kids are in the room and you're on speaker phone."

"Then take me off speaker so I can yell!" You countered.

"Ugh fine, hold on, I'm handing the phone off so the wife can take over."

Todd's wife, Marie, was a very lovely woman who worked with an organization that did resettlement for refugee and undocumented magical creatures. She very carefully explained to you that in the past, selkies were kept captive by sailors for their ability to find fish, and were often used as free labor because they couldn't leave without their coats.

"So by just _giving_ it back to him rather than _demanding_ a payment, you've proven yourself to be a trustworthy mate." She explained. "He's just trying to win you over now." Hooo boy.

"Do selkies get love sick?"

"Just as much as any human does," she said, "but obviously each selkie is different, just like humans are, and some men can be very… _overbearing_ , let's say, in their affections. From what you've told me, he's probably a recent addition to human society, and he's probably new to dating and is doing everything he's seen or read about."

"So, how do I get him to stop?" You asked. "I'm genuinely not interested."

"You'll need to actually talk to him." Well shit.

***

Pedro came over on Saturday, two reusable grocery bags in one hand, more flowers in the other, and wearing his selkie coat. He didn't notice the flowers were missing, thankfully. In the daylight, he definitely looked less scary then when you first met him.

"What is all this?" You asked, as he passed the flowers off to you and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Fish!" he said excitedly. "Girls like sushi, so I figured I'd make you sushi." He quickly began unpacking.

"And you can make sushi?"

"Yeah," he said assuredly, pulling various ingredients out of the first bag, including a huge bag of rice, "I do it all the time at my job." He pulled a set of neatly wrapped up knives from one of the grocery bags. "I'm an _itamae_ , an apprentice sushi chef, at Sal Ito's downtown." He opened his Selkie coat and flashed you his chef's coat. Sure enough, there was the logo for Sal Ito's, the only Michelin Star restaurant in town. "I had to wear my work clothes to snag these cuts from the fish market this morning," he continued, "or else they'd never let me in." Well shit, this changed a lot of things.

"Do you wanna like… take off your coat?" You asked him. He looked at you absently for a second. "I mean your selkie coat." He didn't move for a moment. "It's just gonna go in the closet by the front door so it's not in your way."

"Yeah, alright." he agreed, taking it and his chef's coat off and handing them both to you.

You watched Pedro work with great interest. You'd obviously had sushi and sashimi before, but not of this high quality. It was like heaven in your mouth, the fish seemed to melt as you chewed on it and literally needed nothing else added to it.

As he worked, Pedro opened up a lot to you; he was from Chile, where his father (a fisherman) met his mother (a selkie). His mom stayed behind when his dad emigrated to the US, going back to her family in the arctic while his dad brought him to the US when he was barely two.

"My dad knew I couldn't stay far from the water, so that's why we lived here." He explained. "I have a good relationship with the selkies clans here, and I'm working on getting my citizenship so I can stay."

"Is that why you wanted to avoid the police station?"

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, those guys don't like me much." he admitted. "Tried to arrest me on some bullshit charges, but I have a friend that bailed me out. Read them the whole riot act and everything about how they can't arrest me for the color of my skin, and that we were gonna file a complaint against them for racial profiling."

"Did you?" you asked curiously.

"Nah," he admitted, "it would have been more trouble that it was worth, so we just moved on. But they left me alone for the most part after that."

"So how did you lose your coat in a dumpster?" Pedro laughed, a mix of genuine laughter and embarrassment.

"Call it boys being boys." He said.

***

You were a year now into dating Pedro and things honestly were going pretty smooth. You'd met his dad, Pedro had met your parents, and there was a general meshing of the families that couldn't be beat. Saturday mornings were brunch with his dad and Sundays, when Sal's was closed, were reserved for brunch with everyone. You were working on your Spanish with Pedro and his dad's help, 

"So," Todd sidled up to your desk, "I have a favor to ask." You stopped what you were doing and leaned back in your chair like the world's least intimidating supervillain.

"Go on," you said.

"Me and the wife's anniversary is coming up," he began. Oh no, you knew where this was going.

"When is it?"

"Next week?"

"Absolutely not." You told him.

"C'mon!" he begged. "There's outdoor seating! I'll take even being by the trash cans!"

"Just because I have an in doesn't mean I can get _anyone in_." Just like that, your phone buzzed. It was Pedro calling. Todd looked hopeful. "Mi amore, buenos tardes."

"You sound so formal!" Pedro laughed on the other end. "I felt my ears burning, so I figured you were talking shit about me."

"Pedroooo!" Todd half yelled into the phone.

"Todd says hi." You glared at Todd. "Also he has a massive favor to ask."

"Reservations?" Pedro guessed. Todd was nodding furiously.

"He and his wife's anniversary, it's coming up soon." You confirmed. "I know it's a lot to ask."

"Lemme check and see what we've got open." Pedro began speaking rapid fire Spanglish and Japanese with the Restaurant's manager. "I might can get them in like six months from now?" Todd nodded furiously.

"Todd will accept that."

"Alright awesome! What's their last name?"

"Mackenzie." Todd said loudly. Pedro went silent for a minute.

"Wait what's his wife's name?"

"Marie Mackenzie!" Todd interjected. 

"Oh I know his wife!" Pedro fired off more rapid fire Spanglish and Japanese with the restaurant manager. "Next Saturday at seven! It'll be a double date." Todd was over the moon with joy.

"Wait, double date?" You demanded.

"I mean, I never get to eat here, so why not?" Pedro countered. "Plus it was the only table we had open." Todd was halfway across the room, dancing with joy. "So it's a date right?"

"It's a date." You agreed.


	14. Elf [SFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marked SFW as there's no sex, BUT there is definitely non-explicit death and mentions of blood. 
> 
> Also ya boi is a Yandere. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's day!

Living in a small village at the edge of the King's territory, there wasn't a lot of things that scared you. But Xasorin Lueltinath did.

Xasorin was the leader of a group of elven knights that traversed the forest that surrounded your village. They were elite wandering high elven hunters from a place they called "The Forest Beyond the Fane", dressed in gold armor with silver around the edges, each with a red gem sitting right at the center of their collar bone. The elves came and went as they pleased, often it would be months between sightings.

They were always looking for some new creature that had crossed into the material plane from the Fae Relm. At least, that's what they said. You'd never seen the group come back to your village with one of their prizes. There was something about him that was just...off. You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but he just always gave you this weird vibe, his whole group did if you were being quite honest.

Was it something in the way that he looked at you? He always kept his eyes on you as you helped keep things together at the inn during busy periods. Some days when they were in town, you swear he could see you between the walls. Or was it when he grabbed your hand to get when he wanted your attention? It was never rough, always gentle, but alarm bells were always ringing in your head when he touched you, and you couldn't look him in the eye.

There were times that some passerby tried to get fresh with you, putting his hands where they definitely weren't wanted, and Xasorin somehow always managed to step in and "correct" the man's behavior. You usually didn't see them again after that, and when Xasorin would inevitably reappear, you would quietly thank him when he caught you in one of the quiet hallways of the inn.

Your parents didn't see it, or if they did, they refused to notice it. Xasorin and his group brought an influx of desperately needed cash, and in the recent weeks started escorting traders to and from your town. The king's war was drawing closer to your village's gates every day, and the traders that still did manage to come were not confident that they would be able to come back.

It was only two weeks since they were last here, a rather short stretch of time from their last visit. They alternated between going out on hunts at night and meetings with the mayor. Usually there was some hot gossip for whatever the Mayor was up to, but he was unusually tight lipped even when he came in for his evening nightcap before the bar closed. You noticed that he and your father spoke in hushed tones and immediately got quiet as any one approached them.

A few days after the elves arrival, your father noticed that the inn was critically low on some spices after the morning breakfast rush.

"Can we wait until we get a restock of spices from the traders?" You asked him.

"I'm afraid we'll be out by then." He said with a sigh as he put each container back into its place. "Sir Xazorin and his men said they spotted a trader making camp on the road here last night." He wandered behind the bar and found a spare slip of parchment and his quill. "Should only be an hour round trip, maybe two if you spend some time in the sun and fresh air. I need you to speak to the trader and see if he has what we need." He wrote you a list of what he needed, handed you a bag of coin, and sent you on your way.

The sun was high above, but the temperatures remained pleasant on your walk to find the trader's camp. Everything was in place and looked as it should: their horses were tied up by their wagons, happily grazing; there was a small fire going, and the smell of stew cooking; tables laid out neatly with some of their wares. Yet no traders or traces of them could be seen anywhere.

"Hello?" You called out loudly. "Hi I'm here to hopefully trade?" Silence. "Helloooo?" You yelled this time. "Is anyone even here?"

"HERE I AM!" You had just enough time to move out of the way as a giant club nearly came crashing down on your head, smashing through the tables and any goods that were on them. The horses panicked, immediately fighting to get away from the post they were hitched to. "Stupid small human!" It was a massive and hideous looking creature, with skin the color of aged and dried blood, strange growths all over it, and sharp looking yellow eyes, although one was much larger than the other. "Stay STILL!" it commanded, swinging its massive club down on you again.

You were thankfully much faster than it was, scampering out of the way and running further into the forest. The giant creature easily gave chace, smashing its way through the trees as you screamed for help. You ran until your legs were tired, and you collapsed against the ground, the giant only feet behind you and ready to strike.

"Weak, puny human!" The giant towered over you, a gleeful expression on it's hideous face as it's club was raised to smash you into a pile of blood and bones. "I will smash you like a bug!" You closed your eyes, praying for someone - anyone - to save you.

There was a melodic humming sound as something cut through the air itself. The giant creature made a noise like it was choking on something, stumbled backwards for a few steps as purple blood began leaking from several cuts on its body, before it finally fell over. You could only lay on the ground in shock at the giant's sudden demise.

"A life for a life." Xasorin's voice brought you back to your predicament. His black and silver armor gleamed in the afternoon sun as he stood nearby, wiping his blade clean of the giant's purple blood. "A curious debt to have." Another giant came smashing out of the forest behind him, it's eyes filled with rage.

"PUNY ELF!" The giant screamed, it's club ready to smash the elf into the ground. Xasorin vanished in the blink of an eye, the melodic hum returned, and when the elf reappeared again, more cuts appeared on this giant's body. You watched in horror as this one stumbled forward and fell to the ground, dead before it even landed.

"And another one." He said calmly, reappearing beside the fallen giant, wiping his blade clean on it's loin cloth. He re-sheathed his blade and turned to face you. Immediately you knew something was wrong. You had never seen Xasorin smile before, and certainly not with this look in his eyes. A pit was forming in your stomach as purple blood oozed out from under the giant's heavy body.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" You were trying to remain calm but your heart was thundering inside your chest, threatening to jump out of your throat.

"A life for a life," he said again in his usual calm tone, "a common debt among my people." He stepped towards you and everything inside of you said run. The best you could manage was to scrambled backwards into a tree, damn near jumped out of your own skin. Xasorin just laughed lightly as he approached you. "Oh love," he said, a dangerous smile on his face, "you should know by now I'm not here to hurt you." There was a swirl of magic that emanated from the gem on his armor and his disguise vanished.

He was not a high elf, but a dark one. His hair turned white as silk, his eyes went from gold to a red color, and his smile showing just how pointed his teeth really were. His armor faded quickly from gold to onyx, and the faint outline of spider webs could now be seen. You were frozen in place so you did the best thing you could given the overload of information that had hit your brain in the past five minutes: you passed out.

***

When you woke up again, you were definitely not home. You were in a bed with a canopy above you that mimicked the night sky, a blanket on top of you, and a cold cloth on your forehead. The room was dark, but kept bright by floating orbs that circled the ceiling. You heart was no longer pounding, but your feet and legs were so sore and your head felt funny. In fact, most of you felt funny.

"Good morning my love." Xasorin's voice floated into your ears. You managed to turn your head to one side and there he was, sitting in a chair at your bedside, just admiring you. "Welcome home." He gently removed the cloth from your forehead, dipped in the water bowl sitting at your bedside, wrung it out, and placed it back on your forehead. The cool sensation started spreading slowly through your skin, and you could feel some of the fogginess fading away.

You had so many questions, but you couldn't even manage to get one word out.

"You're home," Xasorin explained as if reading your mind, " _our home_ , at the edge of the fae realm. The rest of the fomorians, the hideous giant creatures, were dispatched swiftly by the rest of my men. Your village is safe, but more importantly," he stroked your cheek and smiled, " _you're_ safe."

That...wasn't what you wanted to ask. It was a good start, but that didn't cover everything.

"The mayor of your village was only far too happy to have the threat of the fomorians taken care of." He continued. "A life for a life, a common request among my people. Your former mayor couldn't afford our… high prices, so we traded in lives." He had a self satisfied grin on his face. "You came with me, and a few others came as well. As payment for our services." He smiled so sweetly at you. "I knew you would get lonely and we couldn't have that, now could we? The others that will be settling in here as well. When the drugs wear off, perhaps I'll show you around, mm?"

Wait... he drugged you?

"Of course I had to!" He declared rather calmly. "Your little heart was beating out of your chest, I was afraid you might run straight into more danger before coming home. Can't have your first day in your new home _marred_ by you gashing your foot on a stone. As much as I would love to have you laid up in our bed," he inhaled sharply, "we'll have plenty of time later to..." he trailed off for a moment, "get to know each other in a more… _intimate_ fashion." He smiled at you in an attempt to assure you. "But for now my love, you need to rest."


	15. Alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something something office sex. But with Aliens! But not THAT alien. This one looks like a mean bitch, but that's as far as I got. 
> 
> Also, there is one slightly dubious part, re: consent at the beginning so heads up.

It was common knowledge among intergalactic companies that if you wanted to present a friendly face, you hired humans. But if you wanted to appear tough, you hired vrels. Vrels were tough bastards and excellent fighters, carrying more than their fair share of the weight in any galactic war. Humans, while much squishier than vrels, they were the "people pleasers", the ones you sent in to make friends, steal supplies, and get out. With the days of major intergalactic conflicts over, humans and vrels found their respective places in each other's society. 

You, meanwhile, were not exactly having the best week. Your boyfriend broke up with you, your favorite shoes broke, and to top it all off, you were recently laid off from a very nice corporate job due to a restructuring. At the very least, your uncle helped you snagged a temporary job from a "friend of a friend" working the third shift at a import company. You were good with numbers (meaning you could count) and knew when to stop asking questions, so you were hired on the spot. The company

"Don't ask too many questions and you'll last a lot longer than the previous gal did." Your uncle warned you. "They don't like it much when folks ask questions."

The warehouse staff was a variety of species, but largely it was vrels, primarily due to their size and ability to haul heavy things and punch people. The warehouse manager for the third shift, Dholos, didn't seem to care too much for you, but largely left you alone. But as your first month wore on, he just got steadily more and more aggressive around you until one day he just broke.

You had heard him come into the small office, but paid him no mind as you were in the middle of filing something. In seconds, he had you trapped against a wall and between two filing cabinets that were taller than you, kabedon style. He was literally panting, his face flush like he was ready to murder someone. You thought you were gonna die.

"You're in heat, I can smell it." he growled. "I need to fuck you."

You blinked and either your soul left your body or your brain stopped working, because when your "woke up" again, Dholos had you bent over a desk and was fucking you as hard as he could. He didn't give you an earth shattering orgasm, but it was close and better than anything your ex had given you. 

Once he came back to his senses, Dholos apologized profusely and left as quickly as he had appeared. He made himself scarce around you for a few days, but said nothing to the higher ups. You wondered if you should say anything, but you really needed this job to pay the bills until something else came along. By day four, there was a printed page left on your desk with a few sections highlighted. 

Vrels were a genetically developed species that had rebelled against their creators before humanity had even gone to space. 

Vrels were extremely susceptible to hormonal changes around them as they designed to do two things: fight and forficate.

Being around the opposite sex could spell disaster if the vrel in question didn't have medicine that helped them suppress their urges, however the Vrel Coalition did have professional help available for companies needing assistance with their overly aggressive vrel employees

You did some googling, and everything checked out. But you also found a couple of threads on a forum about how folks had made some pretty good money by becoming a professional "excessive hormone and stress counselors" that were approved by the Vrel Coalition. Like STUPID good money. One guy posted copies of his tax returns, and he alone made enough to keep an expensive loft apartment in the city. The process was easy, you filled out some forms and then just needed five interactions with at minimum three different vrels to get approved. 

You may have googled a few videos of the counselors at work, and now you couldn't stop thinking about it. At the end of your shift that night, Dholos very sheepishly approached you in the office just after you had clocked out, giving you plenty of space.

"Um," he looked everywhere he could but right at you.

"I saw the article." You said.

"Yeah, I uh-" he cleared his throat as he fidgeted nervously, "I um... lost it a bit a few days ago. I thought I was okay, but I wasn't. I have pills, but they clearly didn't work. You just..." he inhaled and exhaled sharply, "you just smelled so good and I lost it, so I wanted to apologize."

"Can I actually ask you a question?" Dholos looked at you now, a mix of confusion and embarrassment on his face. "I heard about a... program for hormone mitigation put on by the Vrel Coalition." Dholos' almost lit up with excitement. "Since I'm here, I was wondering if maybe-"

"When." Dholos interrupted you.

"Tomorrow night is good I guess?" You suggested with a shrug. "Just bring condoms." He shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"You're hot now." He admitted. That's when you noticed his cheeks were flushed, his stance suggested he was half ready to pounce on you but was holding back. "God, you smell so good," he whined, " even from here." Aw hell, you were curious anyway. You dropped your purse back on the desk as you walked right by him to click off the office lights.

"Can you be gentler this time?" You asked him, pushing yourself against him as he grabbed and pawed eagerly at your ass.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." He panted as you undid his work pants, gently running your nails along his erect cock. "Gentle, fast, rough, bark like a god damn dog." He kissed you roughly as you worked his cock with your hand, very excited to confirm that vrels do have self lubricating cocks. 

It was quick and dirty, right on the floor in front of the door. You started on all fours and ended face down ass up as Dholos just kept going. He was the goddamn energizer bunny of vrels, and definitely miles above your ex. At his quick pace, it took about thirty minutes in total for him to reach his full climax, the guys in the warehouse were bothering him over the radio about something. 

"What?!" He barked into the radio as you slowly sank down to being fully spread eagle on the floor. You didn't pay attention to the whole conversation, but when it ended, Dholos' slippery cock was between your ass cheeks, rubbing as hard as he could. "God, you're so good." He panted. "One more round?" Dholos begged, nuzzling and kissing your neck. "Please?" He whined pathetically and you were so turned on listening to him whine. 

"One more," you agreed.

***

The next night, Dholos popped up to the office while the guys were on their hour lunch break, tossing a box of condoms your direction. 

"You hang on to these." He said, as you locked your computer and hopped on top of your desk. "You're gonna want to keep them."

There was almost no foreplay, maybe a quick kiss or two as he hiked your skirt up as high as it would go, tearing into your tights and pushing your underwear aside. Dholos grunted eagerly as he thrust into you at a frantic pace. Your legs were balanced against his forearms, your shoes barely hanging to your feet. 

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Dholos hissed, slamming into you, his nails digging into the metal desk you were propped up on as the two of you climaxed together. He remained firmly inside of you until he was drained and satisfied. "Fuuuuck," he hissed as he slowly pulled out, making sure the condom fell straight into the trash can, as you grabbed the pack of baby wipes to clean up.

"Baby wipe?" You offered the package to him. He grabbed one and quickly wiped his dick clean before quickly re-dressing himself. 

"That was -" he coughed awkwardly, "very pleasurable."

"Same time tomorrow night?" You asked him. Dholos nodded as he made his awkward exit.

***  
Six months into your tenure, the bosses had taken notice that their normally vicious vrel work force had calmed down considerably to not fight each while working, but weren't quite smart enough to figure out what happened. The bosses did figure out that you were competent enough to keep around, and offered to move you to the day shift, but you politely declined, stating that you were very happy with your current shift.

The bosses didn't notice the changes in Dholos, and he kept his mouth shut, as did everyone else, just telling the bosses that it was due to some new recreation the boys had picked up down at one of the local bars after work. Luckily for you, vrels were not territorial creatures when it came to mates. 

They had worked out a schedule among themselves, and managed to very politely take turns fucking you in some very quiet places around the docks where the cameras couldn't reach. Dholos, being the boss (and your favorite), got to have you first and as many times as he desired after that.

You stayed on with the company until the Galactic Feds raided them during one of your off day and shut the whole place down. That just gave you the kick in the ass that you needed to actually finish file the paperwork with the Vrel Coalition, and the approval arrived almost immediately after filing. 

"I just need to pop over to the consulate to finish the process and I'll be good go to!" You told Dholos excitedly, laying stomach down on his bed while he was in the middle of undressing from his shift. The bosses had quietly funneled everyone over to a new company to continue their operations, and you were just waiting on them to clear their paperwork for you to come back. You were starting to miss the other boys. 

"Good to know my tax money goes to good causes." he huffed as he approached you, already at full mast. You kissed and licked the tip of his dick teasingly before working it into your mouth. "Hnn, best fucking use of my tax money too." He grunted as you serviced him to a quick climax.

"Happy babe?" You asked, kissing his shaft.

"I'll let you know," he growled excitedly, climbing on to the bed and positioning himself right above your ass cheeks, "after I'm done filling both of your holes." He nipped and kissed at your neck as he yanked your boy shorts off, his cock roughly sliding between your ass cheeks.

"If you ripped those-" you were cut off, growling in pleasure as Dholos shoved himself inside of you. 

"Yeah yeah, I'll buy new a new pair of everything." He grunted and hummed in pleasure as he went balls deep. "I'll buy you a fuck ton of whatever you want." He nipped and kissed your exposed neck and you just giggled as he quickly melted from his tough guy persona to your personal fuck toy. "God you're so good!" he whined, thrusting slowly in and out of you. "I love you so much, God you're so tight!"

"Love you too baby." You kissed his cheek as he began to increase his pace.


	16. Cyborg [SFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himbo-esque cyborg? Himbo-esque cyborg. Mix of angst and fluff, think cyberpunk but not really.

He went by Booster and he was a prize fighter, a rising star in the world of UFC. He had everything that a UFC star should have: good looks, amazing physique, great attitude when he needed it, and a bulldog mentality when he was in the ring. You had known him for some time, doing tune ups for him and installing augments that helped him in fights. You were like his pseudo coach as the only thing he could be bothered to do most days was hit the gym.

He was also your roommate thanks to a predatory contract he signed a few years back that basically robbed him of a lot of his winnings and promotional money. He worked odd jobs to pay rent, get upgrades and pay you for doing tune ups, and buy food, in that order. He was counting down the days until he could get out of his contract and sign with literally anyone else.

You came home after a long day of running errands around the city to find Booster cleaning up an absolute nightmare of a mess in the apartment. Everything in the living room that could be broken was, the kitchen was a wreck, but at least your room was untouched.

"Sorry," he said with a grin, "I got out of my contract though!" You could only stand dumbfounded in the doorway. "Cops already came by for a report, so that's good news too!"

It took a week to finally sort out what had been broken, and the insurance company rejected the claim as it was "not a break in" and "caused by one of the occupants", which meant that it would be MONTHS before everything was replaced.

"I'll sort it all out!" Booster promised you. "I'm working on getting a contract with a better agency and a manager!"

"Are you gonna read it this time?" You asked annoyedly. Booster was not exactly known for thinking before he jumped head first into situations.

"I am! I promise!" He said excitedly. You weren't his mom, but my god you had to be or else you were pretty sure he would've died a long time ago.

***

He entered into an exhibition tournament a few weeks later, taking third place overall but also getting some nibbles from possible promoters and managers.

"I feel really good about this guy." He said, laying out all of the business cards on the makeshift coffee table. A quick net search told you otherwise.

"Scam artist," you pointed out, going down the line, "scam artist, convicted felon, scam artist, scam artist, scam artist," you stopped at the last one and pushed it towards the top of the table, "these guys are legit."

"Aw man, I didn't like them." Booster said sadly, examining the card. They were called Golden Brawlers, and they had some very good people working with them. If Booster could get on with them, all of your problems could be solved.

"We'll they're the only legit ones, so there you go." You removed the rest of the cards and tossed them in the kitchen incinerator so Booster couldn't try and find them later.

It was harder to land bigger fights when you're promoting yourself, which Booster was horrible at. So you had to take on the job of being his temporary manager slash promoter to try and get him into some of the more select invitation only fights. It worked about half the time, which was all that mattered. You worked your ass off to get Booster's name out there and his image in the hands of the right people, and keep him away from the wrong ones. You wound up having to put your day job as an augmentation installation and tune up specialist on hold just to keep Booster running.

"Why don't you just be my manager?" He asked after one rough bout that he barely won. His face was swollen as he had several broken bones that the on-site medic was trying to heal.

"I'm not interested in this." You reminded him, going over the nightly expenses. The numbers were starting to blur together, it was well past three in the morning, and all you wanted to do was sleep. "Also stop moving."

"But you're so good at it!" Sparks flew off his shoulder as he tried to move, making him wince in pain. That was going to be a fun patch job tomorrow. "You're so good at everything."

"I can't be everything for you!" You yawned. "Do you know the kind of teams that work with the top fighters? I can't do all of that."

It was well after dawn when the two of you arrived home. You caught about four hours of sleep before your alarm went off and it was back to the grind. Booster sat still as you worked, fixing what augments could be fixed, replacing what needed to be replaced, and making a list of what you would need to get him back up and running to top status.

"You're out of commission for at least a week." You informed him. "No fights until I can get you up again."

"What about-"

"No," you said firmly. "No gym, no odd jobs, no nothing unless it's sitting in this apartment and resting. It's already going to take me a bit to source these parts, then we can discuss everything else." Booster sighed like a defeated teenager as he stalked off to his room in a huff.

***

He came back to the apartment with armfuls of stuff, all of it marked with the Golden Brawler's logo. You were in the kitchen getting dinner ready, and Booster didn't even take notice of you as he tried to close the door with one foot.

"I see you went to the gym." You huffed loudly at him.

"I didn't work out!" He shot back defensively as he dumped all of the stuff in the living room. Money had been tight between the two of you, so none of the broken furniture and electronics had been replaced yet. "Gus called and said some guys dropped by looking for me so I just popped over to see who it was." You could hear the crackle of the servos in his arms as the last of dinner finished up.

"Those servos sound unhappy." You pointed out loudly. "Almost like you worked out when I specifically told you not to." Booster grunted unhappily from the living room.

"Can you get off my dick for like five minutes?!" He snapped. "Jesus, what are you, my mom?!" That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Sure! I'll hop off your dick!" You said cheerfully. You dished yourself a plate of food and left the rest in the kitchen for him to deal with.

You gave Booster the cold shoulder for the rest of the day. Which then extended into the next day. Then to the rest of the week. You snagged a few jobs off the intranet to get yourself back on the market after months of being away, mostly to keep yourself out of the apartment and away from Booster. The silence then stretched on longer.

He seemed to pick up that you weren't around much after a few weeks of the silent treatment.

"Hey," he knocked on your door frame one night hoping to get your attention from the project you were working on, "are we doing dinner?"

"Had a big lunch," you said, gesturing to your pile of dishes from lunch, "not feelin' hungry at the moment." You didn't bother to turn around.

"Oh," he said sadly. "I was gonna grab like pizza or somethin' from the corner store if you wanted to come."

"Busy," You said curtly, "maybe next time."

You wandered out later that evening to put your dishes away and Booster had gone out somewhere. He left you a note on the fridge.

_Fite @ Ring of Valor @ 11, saved u a tix_

You sighed heavily and checked how far away Ring of Valor was. Since living with Booster, you hadn't missed a match he was in unless you were sick. Ring of Valor was an easy walking distance away. Some days you felt like his only fan in the arena, and you want to miss a match now? Was it worth it?

You got dressed, made yourself look presentable, and sprung for a cab to get to the venue fifteen minutes before the match started. The bouncer let you in with no trouble and will call had your ticket ready for you: VIP ticket which meant a front row seat, a perfect view of the ring, and access to the locker rooms post fight.

You were sandwiched between the guys from Golden Brawlers and another club called Mad Blades; both groups ignored you as they kept their eyes on the fighters. Booster was definitely wearing some new gear, and had some new mods installed, way better than anything you could have afforded to put on him, and it looked like he had a coach with him. Clearly things had taken a turn for the better while you weren't speaking to him.

The fight lasted all five rounds, with Booster taking the win to much celebration from the gathered crowds. He looked good during the fight, did everything right with only minimal mistakes. It was definitely a good result, but now you had mixed feelings. This is what he wanted, but now you couldn't help but feel like you were the one holding him back. Were you?

You cleared out of your seat once the fight was over and they were prepping the ring for the next fight. You hung around awkwardly outside of his locker room, unsure of what to do as a bunch of the guys from the Golden Brawlers talking to him the entire time as their team medic and augmentation specialist were both looking him over. They were giving him high praises, talking about getting him cleared to fight in a few days.

Booster was diligently paying attention, nodding when appropriate and responding when he needed to. A far cry from when you were "managing" him. God, did you just suck that badly at being his manager? You looked for an exit before you let your emotions get the better of you and you just started bawling in front of all of them for no reason. You didn't need to look crazy this late in the evening.

You ducked outside, found your way back to the front and hailed a cab to take you home. You left him a note on the fridge beneath his note.

_Good fight :)_ was all you could manage to write.

You laid in bed, attempting to sleep but also waiting to hear if Booster made it home at some point. You heard the front door open and close again, followed by the tell tale noises of Booster in the kitchen making noises as he was probably rummaged around for something to eat.

You must have fallen asleep at some point because you woke up extremely late the next morning. You checked your email for any important messages as you fixed yourself something quick to eat before heading back into your room. The second note on the fridge caught your eye.

_Dinner 2nite? my treat :)_ this was then followed by several crude drawings of different foods, namely plates of spaghetti and what you assumed was garlic bread?

_Sure_ you wrote in small letters between the plates of spaghetti.

You powered through the work that you had on your plate for the day, interrupted at various intervals by messages from Booster, telling you what time dinner was and that it was at a fancy (he emphasized that three times) restaurant, so you needed to dress up a bit.

When you were done with everything that was on your plate, you dug the fanciest dress you had out of the closet. It was definitely out of style these days, but you still had some things that could go with it to dress it up a bit more. You actually bothered with makeup before getting fully dressed. When you did finally emerge from your room, Booster was waiting for you in the living room, dressed in a very fancy suit, complete with a tie and a matching vest. He perked up immediately when he spotted you.

"Hey!" He sprang up from the couch and rushed over to you. "Look at you!" You gave him a small twirl for him to fully take in your outfit. "Wow," he breathed, "you look amazing." You mumbled something that sounded like "thanks" as you went red in the face. He walked downstairs with you, holding your hand the entire time and even helped you into the car that was waiting out front.

The entire car ride to the restaurant, Booster had one arm around your shoulders, hugging you close as he just talked idly about everything and nothing at the same time. Did he always smell this good? Did he gain some extra muscle mass along the way? You were so lost in thought that you didn't even notice when the car arrive out front of the restaurant: Sal Ito's, the oldest and highest rated sushi restaurant in the city. Your bullshit senses were tingling.

"How'd you get in?" You asked as he helped you out of the car.

"I maaay have had some help?" He said nervously. Yep, bullshit meter was going off the charts now.

"Oh?"

"And I maaay be need you to be the responsible adult." God. Damn it. "The Golden Brawlers want to sign me to their team," he whispered to you as the doorman let you in past the crowd that was waiting outside, "and I don't wanna get trapped like I did last time."

"I'm not gonna be a cheap date." You warned him quietly. "I'm gonna be expensive as hell."

"That's fine!" He assured you quietly as the Hostess recognized Booster and had the two of you escorted promptly to the table where everyone else was waiting.

"There's our future star!" The entire table stood up to greet you two, some of them even raising their glasses in toast to him. "And this must be the infamous girlfriend!" Note to self: horrifically murder Booster later; change name; flee country. Before doing that, check and see who has an extradition treaties, THEN horrifically murder Booster.

"Hiii!" You said happily, putting on your sugary sweetest accent as you clung to Booster arm. "Sorry! I don't come to a lot of matches these days cause I'm _suuuuper_ -de-duper busy with work."

Dinner was pleasant enough. They were definitely here to wine and dine Booster, explaining to you in extreme layman's terms exactly how many matches he had won and what an asset he would be to their brand. The Golden Brawlers were on their way up in the ranks of UFC fighting guilds, and they were aiming to start dominating in the televised matches by the end of the year. Just for kicks, they let you read over Booster's contract, pointing out all of the large sums of money they were promising him.

"Oh wow!" You said maintaining your syrupy sweet voice as you spotted six things that you weren't happy with. "But what about the fees that you're tacking on?" The table went silent.

"What?" Their manager asked, blinking in disbelief.

"According to this," you pulled a blue pen out of your purse and circled the six things you weren't happy with, "since he has to go through your organization for all of his needs, like medical, augments, management and promotion, you're charging him up 30% in fees alone from his prize money." Booster quietly sipped his drink. "And that's not taking into account the agency fees! Which then means you guys are taking up to 65% of his winnings, depending on the prize money. That's a lot!" The Golden Brawlers suddenly looked very nervous about who they were dealing with.

"Also, you seem to have multiple spelling errors throughout the document," you began circling every single mistake and marking with a very large "SP ERR" in the margins, "which leads me to believe you didn't think anyone would be looking at this." You continued to scan the documents multiple pages, circling more things you found unacceptable. "I don't see your health policy listed. What is it?"

"Um," their agent scrambled to get an answer together, but you were faster.

"So you don't have one, that's slightly worrying, especially for a fighter in his prime." Your pursed your lips in disappointment as you made a note of that off in the margins. "Well gentlemen," you closed up the very nice leather folder the contract came in and handed it back to them, "it seems you have some work to do if you want to sign him. Once you present us a revised contract, we can take look it over again and see how we feel." The entire Golden Brawler team now had their eyes narrowed your way, but you just smiled at everyone. "Now, who wants dessert?"

***

Booster returned back from another day at the gym, still no revised contract from the Golden Brawlers.

"I think you scared them off." He laughed, grabbing the premade protein shake from the fridge. It had been six months since the dinner. You had to replace all of the augments they installed in him as all of them wore out rather quickly and were at risk to damage his system.

"They can suck my dick." You shot back as he flopped down on the couch next to you. You were looking over the financials from his last three months of fights. They were in good shape, maybe even good enough to splurge on a brand new couch, coffee table, tv combo from the furniture store.

"How we lookin' boss?" Booster asked, tossing one arm around your shoulder as he looked over the numbers with you.

"Good, for now." You said. "We've got a nice cushion so if anything happens to you, we'll be okay for at least eight months, longer if we keep to our current budget." After a week of not hearing anything from the Golden Brawler's, Booster convinced you to start up a local UFC team out of his gym, called Booster's Rockets. So far, Booster was the only one you managed directly, but there was definitely some interest from the others.

"That's what I like to hear!" He said, planting a kiss on your cheek. "Oh, Coach said he'd be willing to sponsor us for the next fight, provided the gym name is like slapped on my ass or something."

"Tell him I'll tattoo it to your forehead if he gives you a permanent gym membership and keys to the place."

"Aw, then you'd never see me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Booster wacked you with a nearby pillow to the face.


	17. Fire Elemental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 4!
> 
> You are apprenticed to a shitty wizard and he has tasked you with going to get essence from the four elementals living near his tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring exhibitionism and mutual (?) masturbation. (I think it's mutual given the situation, but idk)

Your master was the wizard Inazax, a man of great renown, having been called upon by kings and emperors (even dragons!) to assist in their endeavors. You had graduated near the top of your class at the magi academy and had been chosen by the academy masters to study further your studies under him. There was just one problem: he was a massive dick. 

Like all of the apprentices under him, you were treated rather poorly, expected to do menial tasks without complaint, and generally suffer through his verbal abuse each day. It was quite taxing and you were considering quitting his tutelage and finding another master to study under until he gave you a special task: collect essence of the four elements.

There were four elementals living relatively close to his tower, and you got the special job of collecting essence from them. Elementals were not exactly the friendliest bunch from what you gathered from his research. Also there were no specifics on how to gather the essence in general, or even where it would come from.

"Just get it and come back." He said, sounding quite annoyed when you tried to ask for details. "If this is too difficult for your small brain to comprehend, I'll have someone else do it!" 

The fire elemental lived the closest, so you decided to start there. Trekking out of Inazax's tower, you headed towards the lava fields, the Elemental's temple standing proudly in the distance. The journey was long, it was hot the entire time, and by the time you reached the actual temple after ascending the entire staircase, you collapsed on the floor of the temple as you attempted to catch your breath and recover.

"My my," a lazy voice floated through the open temple, "a human has come to bother me?" You sat up, but saw no one around you. "How tiresome." There was a loud yawning sound and a rush of air as the temple's unlit braziers sprang to life, and a massive figure with skin that glowed like embers and hair that flicked and moved like fire. He laid stretched out on several large and sumptuous looking pillows, adorned with golden bangles around his wrists and ankles, and a long ornate loin cloth hung over his groin. "Oh!" His eyes lit up excitedly as he spotted you. "A new human!" There was a rush of fire that surrounded him, and now he was about your size. "More pleasing on the eyes than that cantankerous old fool of a wizard."

You scrambled to prostrate yourself before him. "Oh mighty Brun! I am but a humble-" the elemental snorted with laughter.

"Please don't be formal." he said. "What did that fool send you here for?"

You sat up right, slightly relieved at his lack of adherence to manners. "He's in need of elemental essence." He pondered your request.

"I shall humor his request," Brun sighed, "but only because I dislike him and much prefer your company to his."

"Thank you so much!" You said happily. "How does this work, because he wasn't very clear." The elemental looked you up and down, deep in thought.

"We're gonna have to get real cool about a lot of things real quick." He said, removing his loincloth to revealing his hard cock standing proudly before you, precum already bubbling from his cock head. "As much as I'd love for you to ride me until we both pass out from exhaustion," he said, picking up a bottle of oil that was hidden behind a pillow, "that would only kill you and ruin the vibe." He uncorked the bottle, pouring a generous amount down his member before using his magic to float it over your direction.

"Uhhhh," you accepted the oil as several magically summoned pillows invaded your space. 

"He sends young apprentices like you our way every ten years or so," he explained, slowly dragging one hand up and down his shaft, "I'm a kinky bitch, and I like enjoy having an audience." He waggled his eyebrows at you. "Pleasure yourself if you so desire, but I," he hissed in pleasure as he tightened his grip on his cock, "have needs that must be attended to." He continued to work at his length. "Oh gods!" He huffed, bucking his hips slowly. 

You sat in thought for a moment. That perverted old man sent you to go collect "essence" from four elementals, which if this one was any indication, the other four were likely to be... weird about it as well. Watching Brun eagerly fuck his own hand though was rather... pleasing to watch. You gently bit your lower lip and squeezed your thighs tightly together as you listened to him moan in pleasure, watching him buck his hips with growing excitement.

"Oh fuck it," you hissed quietly. In a matter of seconds, your clothes were off and you were spread eagle on the luxurious cushions. You poured a generous helping of the oil on to your sex as Brun watched with excitement. The oil warmed every part that it touched, igniting a fire in your sex as you leaned back to watch Brun and enjoy yourself. 

"Yes apprentice!" He encouraged you. "Let the warmth rock you to your core!" You locked eyes with him as you both brought yourselves to climax, but that didn't seem to quell the flames inside of you. "Round two, human." Brun said, licking his lips excitedly as he changed positions, mounting a nearby large body pillow.

"Challenge accepted, elemental." You shot back, grabbing the matching pillow near you and mounting it. Whatever it was made out of felt so damn good between your legs you could have just rode yourself to a second climax right there, but you kept your head on and matched pace with him.

"It's my own creation," he boasted, "a material that drives you wild in combination with the temple's oil." He growled excitedly as he fucked the pillow. "The best part?" He let go of the pillow and it took on a shape of its own of a human female to pleasure his cock. "It conforms to a shape that you desire." You looked down at your pillow and it had taken on the shape of a human man, "his" face buried between your thighs.

"So you can't fuck a real human, so you fuck pillows instead?" You moaned. God this felt so good on your everything.

"I used to have worshippers!" He whined, some precum ejaculating from his cock. "I'd watch them fuck each other and they'd watch me."

"Gods you are a kinky bitch." You laughed lightly. 

You rode the pillow to your second and final climax as Brun did the same, only this time he gave off a golden red glow that was collected in a gold colored bottle that was shaped like a flame. 

"Gods," he breathed, "that was most wonderful and badly needed." He exhaled a large puff of white smoke that quickly dissipated in the air around him. "The old bastard has you going off to the other three I presume?"

"He does indeed," you confirmed with a sigh. With a gesture, a door opened at the far end of the room, and inside was a teleportation stone.

"Hop on that when you're ready to go," Brun said casually, "Avalan will be most happy to see you but do come back whenever you feel…" he grinned at you, chuckling mischievously, "the need arise."


	18. Earth Elemental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the essence obtained from Brun, you move on to meet the earth elemental, Avalan. Will he be as kinky as his fellow elemental?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Size difference, butt job, foot job, and then general fucking.

Once you were cleaned up and ready to go, you make sure to collect the bottle from Brun into your bag. Teleportation stones weren't a new development, but you were more curious as to what you would be walking into. You blew Brun a kiss as you hopped on, and the familiar pull of magic sending you to a new area took over.

Avalan's temple was as massive as Brun's was, but held underground and decorated with the most wonderful assortment of stones and statues. The stone put you right out in front of Avalan's obsidian throne, where he sat waiting for you in a human form. Just like Brun, he wore jewelry around his ankles and wrists, and one curiously around the base of his hard cock.

"Brun said you'd be coming," He said with a smile as you approached his throne, one hand already around his thick member and idly stroking it. He was easily two to three feet taller than Brun was, and far more muscular. Like literal sculpted stone. "Definitely far more pleasing on the eyes. Have you killed the old man and taken his place?"

"I didn't give it any thought until now." You admitted as you stood before him. 

"Give it some more thought," Avalan advised, "but before you do that," with a wave of his hand, he produced a small vial of oil and poured it over his cock, "we have more pleasurable activities to discuss, apprentice." You did your best strip tease for him, setting all of your clothes to one side as you approached his throne. "Perfection," he murmured as he pulled you into his lap, letting you grind against his cock as he kissed you. His hands and torso felt cool against your skin, in fact everything had a slightly cool feel to it.

"I already like this better," you breathed, "it's much cooler than Brun's temple."

"The advantage of living in the middle of a mountain." he breathed, kissing you again. He turned you around so you were now sitting in his lap, and grunted in pleasure as you squeezed your thighs together around his cock. "Mmm, the most wonderful pressure." He slowly pumped his cock between your thighs, moaning lightly each time your fingers teased his cockhead.

"Is this what your kink is?" You asked him. 

"Not quite," he admitted, "it's been some time since we've had any human consorts." He grunted in pleasure as you squeezed the tip of his cock between your fingers as it slipped between your thighs. "I am determined to take my time." He kissed trailed up one shoulder up the side of your neck. "To properly appreciate you." You moaned as one of his hands pressed his cock against your sensitive bud and he thrusted hard several times. "You make such delicious noises, apprentice." he said, kissing you and thrusting his tongue deeply into your mouth.

Before you knew it, you were belly down on a massive pillow, Avalan's powerful form above you as he picked up his thrusting pace. You were slowly losing yourself to the pleasure and honestly if Avalan turned out to be evil and wanted to keep you as a pet? You'd be just fine with that. With a heavy grunt, you could feel Avalan's cock and balls twitch as he came between your thighs. This didn't seem to affect his erection in the slightest.

"More?" You half asked, half hoped out loud curiously.

"Of course," he assured you, his hands parting your ass cheeks as you felt a cool liquid getting poured across your ass. "We can go until you are satisfied or I am exhausted." You shuddered in excitement feeling his cock land between your cheeks, his hands squeezing them together to completely cover his member. Avalan started out slow, but quickly picked up to a moderate pace. "You are truly perfection!" He moaned. "Carved from the finest stone and made human! The perfect lover for us!" Avalan rapidly picked up the pace now, and you could feel his cock twitching before he stopped rather suddenly.

"May I?" he asked, his hands reaching back to massage your feet.

"Only if I can watch." You purred back. You rolled over and adjusted on the pillow, watching him bring your feet together against his cock. He grunted and huffed excitedly as he rubbed his cock between your feet, eventually letting you take control. You explored the feeling of his cock and balls on your feet, very much enjoying watching the massive Avalan turn to putty as he came, cum shooting out of his cock and between your toes. 

"Me next." You demanded, grabbing his still hard cock and guiding the whole of Avalan towards your pussy. "I want it in me."

"As you command, apprentice," He said, pushing you back down on the pillow. By all reasoning, it should have hurt when Avalan's cock went inside you, but somehow it fit perfectly well. You groaned excitedly as he slowly pressed in as deep as he could go, letting his cock rest there for a moment before he pulled back and fucked you in earnest.

You were gone, lost in pleasure as he slammed into you. It was both rough and gentle, and your brain was already too overloaded with sensations to process it. You came several times, and hard, before Avalan finally came as well, his seed overloading you to the point of gushing out of you. 

It took a minute for your brain to reset and resume normal operations, and by that time Avalan had taken to being the big spoon as he laid down with you. He stayed with you as you recovered, feeding you food you'd never eaten before and giving you sweet and refreshing drinks you'd never tasted. He kissed you several more times, most with his tongue in your mouth, before he let you get up again, waving his had to clean up the mess.

"You'll want to see Ventis next," Avalan sighed sadly, watching you get dressed again. With a wave of his hand, the teleportation stone appeared close to the one you arrived in on. Sitting next to the teleportation stone was a lovely black bottle emitting a soft glow.

"Aw, are you sad to see me go?" You asked him playfully.

"Very much so." Avalan admitted. "Inazax is… not a pleasant being to deal with, and most of his apprentices that come stop after Brun. The rest of us get to deal with him. I put up a fight, but he eventually bests me and takes what he needs by force."

"I noticed Brun didn't seem to like him very much either." You noted as you collected your bag, and Avalan sighed heavily again.

"Do promise you'll come back sooner than ten years from now?" He half asked half whined, taking your hand to pull you back into his embrace.

"Of course!" You agreed, giving him one final kiss goodbye. "Lemme just deal with getting essence from the other elementals and Inazax first."


	19. Air Elemental [SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your most...pleasurable meeting with the Earth Elemental Avalan, you move on to the Air Elemental! What joys will he bring?
> 
> Spoiler: none, this is SFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asexual scholar monster, so no fun times. Only knowledge drop.

You arrived at the air temple with a grand and flourishing rush of air, sending papers flying all over the grand study. 

"Oh...wonderful." There was a man standing before you, a large stack of books in his arms, watching the papers fly away to various parts of the study. 

"Sorry!" You apologized, putting your bag down and immediately rushing to grab the papers as they flew away. "I am so sorry!"

"Its... fine." he sighed, setting the stack of books down on a nearby table. "I forgot it was about that time for him to show up anyway." It took a good thirty minutes of rushing around before most of the papers were found. "You must be the apprentice Master Inazax spoke of." he said as you handed your stack of papers to him. "I am Ventis, the air elemental."

Ventis, like the other two elementals, stood a good foot or more taller than you in his human form. His skin was a mix of various cloud colors, ranging from white to light grey, while his cloud like hair was an ombre color that went from white to almost black. Unlike the previous two elementals, however, Ventis was fully clothed, wearing scholar's robes from the Academy that were a few years out of date.

"Master Ventis, a pleasure to meet you." You said.

"Judging by your bag," he gestured to the faint glow that was coming from within it, "and the lack of battle scars, I see you have met my fellows under some pleasant circumstances." Your face went red. "Oh please, we're both adults." Ventis scoffed at you. "There's no need to be ashamed of doing something with them that you consented to and both parties very clearly enjoyed."

"Yeah," you coughed awkwardly, "Master Inazax didn't exactly explain how to get the essence from the elementals, so, uh..." Ventis rolled his eyes.

"It seems to be quite a common theme with him." He was very clearly annoyed by the thought of the wizard. "There's a reason I closed off my study to his students years ago." 

"What happened?" You asked him curiously. Ventis eyed you suspiciously. "I'm not a student," you assured him, "I graduated from the academy a few months ago."

"Then why are you with Inazax?" He asked curiously. "Answer me first, and I shall answer you second."

"The masters at the academy saw promise in me, so they recommended Master Inazax take me on as an apprentice. I haven't done much apprentice work, truth be told."

"You never will." Ventis said coolly as he organized the loose papers. "Inazax is a cheat and a fraud of a wizard, coming to us for our essence so that he can appear powerful and mighty among his fellows, and artificially extend his life." He quickly stopped organizing the papers and quickly turned your direction. "Do not agree to do any scholarly research for him." he said sternly. "He'll claim it as his own, and carelessly toss you aside when you dispute it among the masters of the academy."

"Is that why you stopped admitting his students?" You asked. 

"Of course!" Ventis exclaimed. "I cannot bear the thought of another scholar losing the will to continue in academics because of him!" You thought about Avalan's words for a moment.

"What happens if I don't give him the essence?"

"He'll probably die, and honestly good riddance to bad rubbish." Ventis scoffed. "If you were smart, you'd consume it yourself before he knows you have it all. There's a war coming, and I suspect Inazax will soon be found out if he doesn't get that essence soon." That was good enough for you.

"Master Ventis," you said seriously, "with your permission, may I collect your essence?"

"Collect?" He was confused for a moment, before it finally clicked in his head. "Oh no, no, I don't do that here." Ventis waved his hand and a white and blue bottle appeared before you, dropping squarely in your hands. "I know my fellows can be a bit..." he searched for a moment for the right word.

"Of kinky bitches?"

"...dramatic." He said finally. "I have no desire to indulge in the same fantasies they have." Ah. That would explain it. "Your conversation has been good enough for me and if you remove Inazax from his position, I will assist you in anyway I can."

"Thank you so much Master Ventis!" You said with a respectful bow. 

"Once you get all four essences, mix them in with your favorite drink." He advised. "They'll taste better that way."

"Also, is there a faster way to get here?"

"Once you consume all of the essences, you'll understand. But don't take it with alcohol as that can have some very nasty side effects. There's a reason you humans don't drink and cast." He waved his hand and a second teleportation stone appeared beside you. "A word of caution for you human before you leave me: Master Caenum is very tricky to deal with, and much like the ocean itself, his moods can change on a whim. Whatever he says, you are the prey; never the predator."

"That sounds...dire."

"There's a reason most of his apprentices stop after Brun." Ventis said grimly. "Brun is an excellent judge of magical abilities. You have a spark that not many have, plus you are a very good conversationalist, thus I feel you would have no trouble with Master Caenum, but the warning still stands. The others that he has sent before would not."

"Thank you very much, Master Ventis." You said with a respectful bow. "I look forward to our future conversations."

"As do I apprentice." He said. "Now off with you. Master Caenum awaits your arrival."


	20. Water Elemental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the essence collected from Ventis, you move on to the final, and possibly most dangerous, elemental: Caenum. How will you fare?
> 
> Part four of four!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Size Difference, Dom/sub, a Daddy mention, followed by tea time!

Stepping on the last teleportation stone, there was the familiar rush of magic as your body was pulled to the final temple. You arrived on an island, very far away from Inazax's tower. It was barely a speck in the distance, and the only reason you knew it was his was because of the weird glow it gave off from the magical energies that came from it.

The island was not much to look at; it was very small with no beach, only short cliffs on all sides, with a stone pergola above a very neatly cut square pool in the middle of the island. Despite the seas crashing into the cliffs and the whipping of the wind, the dark colored water inside of the pool was very calm. You approached the square pool and the water shimmered and parted, revealing a staircase leading down.

"This is a bad decision." You declared out loud as you headed down the staircase. As soon as you were below the water line, the water above you closed up and several orbs along an invisible wall lit the rest of your way down. In the faint glow of the light, you could see a large creature moving in the shadows of the water, watching you. Hunting you.

You reached the bottom of the stairs, and the pathway continued to an underwater temple, the water flowing magically around it. Blue flames ignited in the braziers that were on each of the pillars keep the temple standing, but it's throne remained empty.

"You," a voice echoed throughout the temple, "you show promise."

"Master Caenum?" You asked aloud, looking around for him. "Master Caenum, I've come to-"

"I know why you are here, apprentice." He silenced you. "The others have judged you worthy to stand before me, but are you?" You knew something was watching you, but you didn't know where it was.

"Master Inazax is a terrible human, and a poor excuse for a wizard." You announced to him. "Master Ventis has confirmed my suspicions, and I was going to take his place." You could hear Caenum's curious hum echo throughout the temple as he sized you up.

"Inazax is weak," he growled, "he grows weaker each time he comes to me, demanding what is not his to take. Why should I help you human?"

"Because Inazax is unfortunately clever enough to learn how to extend his life through other means." You countered. "The best way to be rid of him is to kill him entirely."

"A tempting proposition, apprentice." Caenum agreed. "But, I am not so easily swayed by sweet words. I demand...more." There was a rush of water falling over the throne, revealing the mighty Caenum to you. He was a humanoid orca, double in height than Avalan, but not as sculpted as he was. Caenum was built for strength and endurance, not for looks and show. "Come apprentice," he said, already stroking his cock as he kept his eyes trained on you. "Prove to me that you are worthy."

You gently put the bag holding the three bottles of essence down and undressed for Caenum. He audibly growled in excitement as you approached him, his cock already slick from the pearls of pre-cum that oozed from his cockhead.

"On your knees." A pillow appeared on the floor between his legs, and dutifully you kneeled on it. He gently took your chin in one massive hand, examining your face and seeing how far he could slip his fingers into your mouth, teasing you and testing you to see how much you would resist him. "You are… pliable." He breathed, his cock twitching excitedly. 

"And supple," you added, wrapping one hand around his thick shaft, "and smart." Caenum released you, watching you lean forward to lick his cockhead clean, taking as much of it as you dared in your mouth to tease him back. Caenum huffed pleasurably as he watched you work his cock, sliding your tongue all the way down his shaft and to his heavy balls. He let out a chest rumbling groan of pleasure as you kissed and fondled his heavy orbs before moving back up to his shaft.

"Enough." Caenum demanded, easily picking you up with one hand to set you on his lap, pressing you close against him. "I will be denied no longer." There was a noticeable shift as he changed to a more accommodating size, kissing you roughly as he rubbed his cock against your wet folds. "You will beg for release," he informed you, "and you will get it when I deem you worthy. Understood?"

"Yes daddy," you said excitedly.

Caenum was a rough taskmaster, reminding you heavily of some of the first year teachers at the academy. He demanded perfection and expected you to keep pace with him, but was kind enough to give you breaks when you needed it as his stamina matched Avalan's perfectly.

When he was done with you, you were a mess on the floor, unable to move as you attempted to recover. He gave you fresh water to drink and food from the sea, peppered your naked form with kisses as he cleaned you up with gentle caresses of water.

"Avalan said you were perfection." He murmured, wrapping you in a blanket once you were fully cleaned up. "I regret that I did not believe him until now." You hummed happily as you snuggled into the blanket. "My end of our contract is complete then, apprentice." With a swirl of blue smoke, a bottle of Caenum's essence appeared next to your bag. "I have provided you with the final essence, and now you must deal with Inazax and the others."

"Wait others?" You demanded. 

"Your fellow mortals." Caenum said. "A war is brewing, threatening to consume all of your continent. Inazax has refused the call for years, but plans to help the provoker as he was promised access to knowledge on the forbidden arts."

"So when was anyone going to tell me about this?" You demanded.

"And now you have been informed." Caenum countered. "Fulfill your end of the bargain: kill Inazax and take his place. Steal what he has stolen from others and give it back!" The braziers flared, bringing more light to the temple as the sea that surrounded it turned rough. "Your mortal systems are corrupt! Destroy them and replace them with something better!"

He did have a point. Thinking back on it, the masters at the academy seemed to put arbitrary inhibitors on students, or kicking them out of the academy entirely. 

"This is not destiny or fate," Caenum continued, "this is an awakening happening within you." With a snap of his fingers, you were dressed in a nightgown and wearing a very fluffy robe, sitting at a table with a cup of tea before you. You could see the essence of the four elementals swirling inside of the cup, dancing in harmony with each other. When you looked up again, the other three elementals had joined the table, with Ventis bringing over a tray of sweets before he sat down. The room reminded you of your childhood kitchen, did it still look like this?

"You'll want to nosh on something," Brun said with a seductive wink as he took a cookie from the tray to eat. 

"It's a very taxing process," Avalan added, "then there's the fight that follows."

"Please, the old man will be a pushover." Ventis said assuredly. "Milk and sugar?"

***

By the time Inazax noticed what was happening, it was far too late. You had consumed all four of the elemental essences, and surpassed him in power. Turns out, elemental essences when given freely by the elementals are far more powerful than when they're stolen or taken by force. 

You easily took over the tower, freed the other apprentices from their shackles and gave all of them a choice: they could stay with you (albeit now under much better conditions), they could leave and live out their lives elsewhere, or they could join one of the elementals at their temples. Choices were made all around with a majority of them voting to stay with you to continue actually learning magic, though some did venture to join the elemental temples.

With the elementals now much happier than before, you set to work. Letters were sent to more competent magic users asking for their support to overthrow the current body leading the academy. War was on the horizon, still a few years off, but everyone would need to be prepared or else the world would be much worse off.


	21. Reptillian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for breeding mentions, impreg mentions, lil bit of size difference (our boy is an American Alligator), big sloppy gator kisses, cigarettes, and American Football.
> 
> Also if you've never heard the NFL on Fox theme, def recommend giving it a listen before you start this (for the full effect [trust me]): https://youtu.be/MbU4fPYRvcY

Saturday. Game day. You should have known better than to sleep in, but honestly, you were a warm comfy human shaped burrito in your blankets until the _NFL on Fox_ theme jolted you out of bed. Ugh, it wasn't even noon yet, why did coverage start at 10 am? Kicking out of your warm burrito, you wandered out of your room to spot your roommate focused on the TV. 

Beau could literally be the poster gator for southern stereotypes: he was a slab of muscle disguised as an overweight gator, complete with a trucker hat pulled down low on his head, unlit cigarette hanging from his maw, beer in one hand (bro, it's 10 am), white tank top (kept impeccably clean), classic blue jeans and an obnoxiously large belt buckle, topped off with solid steel toed boots on his feet. He didn't move when you wandered into the kitchen to think about breakfast.

He turned down the sound to a more reasonable level as you opened the fridge. "Did you go grocery shopping already?" You demanded, looking at a fridge packed full of food. There were various meats that were prepped and ready to go on the grill, a twenty four pack of cheap beer, and condiments ready to go. His Saturday ritual of a game day cookout with his friends was a few hours away from starting, but clearly he had gotten busy last night after his shift.

"Went last night after work." Beau grunted from the couch over the talking heads on TV. You opened the freezer and found more snack foods, frozen pizzas, and bags of ice. "I tucked your stuff in a safe corner." The safe corner was the very overstuffed crisper drawers in the fridge. At least he was considerate to not chuck your "stuff". "There's leftover pizza in there if your hungry." You located the large pizza box in the fridge and opened; the two remaining slices would be sufficient payment and at least clear the fridge out of one box.

"I don't understand why you do this," you commented, bring the pizza box with you as you joined him on the four seater couch, sitting on the opposite end, stretching out as far as you wanted. 

"It's meal prep," he quipped, smashing the unlit cigarette into the ashtray on the side table. He was trying to quit, but couldn't quite find a good replacement for the feeling of a cig between his jaws. 

"I don't think you can call it meal prep when it's all gonna be gone today." You retorted. Beau just chuckled as he pat the empty seat next to him, but you didn't move.

"C'mon," he grunted, as he very easily grabbed your ankles and pulled you to closer to him, "don't be cranky."

"I will do what I damn well please!" You spat back as he forced you into a cuddle.

"No," he nuzzled against you, his chest rumbling with a noise that meant he was happy, "no cranky bitches on game day."

"Lemme eat my pizza!" You whined. Beau laughed and let you eat in peace, but kept one of his heavy arms around your waist, pinning you against his side. 

You eventually finished your pizza and laid your head in his lap as you listened to the talking heads ramble on about football statistics from nineteen-aught-dickty-three, or whenever. Beau kept his hand firmly planted against your cheeks, his claws idly tracing circles against your sleep shorts or gently running up and down your upper thighs. You paid him mostly no mind until his phone vibrated as a pre-set alarm went off. 

"Grillin' time?" You asked as he silenced the alarm.

"Gettin' close," he confirmed, "was hopin' I could get one outta you first." 

You gave it a brief thought. "Yeah," you said quietly in agreement, "alright." 

Beau released you from under his arm, giving you time to sit up and stretch as he unbuckled his belt and slid down his zipper. His thick monster cock popped free with some effort and a satisfied grunt from him. He was already leaking precum, and more looked ready to burst from him. You licked your lips as you stared at his erection.

"How long were you holding this one back from me?" You demanded, laying stomach down on the couch and draping yourself just far enough across his lap. Beau grunted as you stroked his cock, but you loved the feeling of it twitch excitedly in your hand

"Since you walked out," he said, one hand sliding under the elastic band of your sleep shorts and underwear, two of his massive fingers began to stroke your sex. He let out a very satisfied sigh as you took the head of his cock into your mouth. "Damn, you know I can't hold back when I see you in these shorts." 

"I know," you said smugly, kissing and licking at his shaft, "it's why I wear them." He chuckled as you started your blowjob in earnest. 

Beau grunted and moaned as you hummed along to the show's theme when they cut away to a commercial break, and continued humming along with every single commercial jingle. It was an usually long commercial break, filled with lots of easily remembered jingles and songs you could hum along to, and by the time the pre-game show was back, he tapped on your shoulder to get you to stop.

"Get those shorts off," he growled, giving you the sloppiest kiss he could manage in his lust addled state as you sat upright.

"Mmm, gonna rail me on the couch?" You teased him as he practically ripped the shorts off you. "Gonna just fuck my brains out?" He kissed you again, roughly this time, his thick tongue practically going down your throat as he pushed you on to your back. "Leave me a mess on this couch?"

"I'm gonna do more than that." He breathed, parting your legs and putting himself right between them. Both of you moaned and grunted with pleasure as Beau eased his fat cock inside of you until he was as deep as he could go. "I'm gonna fill you up," he hissed as he began fucking you in earnest, his claws lightly digging into your thighs, "get you fat with my kids." You giggled and moaned as he picked up the pace, savoring the texture of his cock against your insides and him fucking you with purpose.

"Yeah baby, knock me up!" You moaned, wrapping your legs around him, one hand playing with your clit. "Make your mama proud by knockin' me up outta wedlock!" Beau snorted excitedly, a deep rumble in his chest as he towered over you. "Make me fat with half gator grandkids for her!" Beau bucked even harder into you, clenching your thighs tightly in his massive hands. 

"You close baby?" he asked, leaning down to give you a deep kiss. "Gonna cum with me?" he demanded, kissing you again with more passion. "Gonna make me a daddy?"

"Dump your thick baby batter in me and I will." You retorted, giving him another deep kiss. With a prehistoric noise from his chest and a final few thrusts, Beau came inside you, his thick load quickly filling you up and spilling out of you and on to the couch. You kept your legs locked around his waist until your orgasm subsided, Beau peppering every inch he could reach with affection.

"I love you so much," he muttered as he pulled his softening cock out of you, "I can't fucking stand it some days." You just laughed quietly, running your hands over his chest and neck, lost in the post sex glow of admiration. On the TV the familiar theme song for the pre-game show played in the background. 

"Game's gonna start soon," you whispered kissing his snout, "you'd better get the grill fired up so I can get this place cleaned up for company." Beau gave you the longest, sloppiest, and most passionate kiss he had left in him before he sat up right. You remained on your back, idly rubbing your cum-soaked sex as you watched him kick off his boots and remove his cum stained pants.

"Don't do that," he warned you as he adjusted his hat so it sat properly on his head again, "I'm liable to get back down there and start round two." 

"Promise?" You asked with a grin Beau dropped his jeans in just the right spot to cover your nether region. 

"Go shower," he half ordered, "I'll deal with the couch and the sex smell, and you can go fuck yourself silly again with that toy I got you." 

"Mmmm," you hummed excitedly as you slowly sat up, "maybe I'll "borrow" these jeans, stuff that fat dildo between the zipper, and pretend it's you I'm fucking." Beau laughed lightly as he walked off to his room, tail swishing excitedly at the thought.

"Whatever makes you happy, babe." He called back to you as he disappeared down the hallway. "Just send me the snaps later."


	22. Eldritch Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corruption arc today with a forgotten eldritch god. Mostly tentacle sex, and a lot of it is implied.

You found the book while you were doing research for your final paper to get your undergraduate degree. Your professor had gotten you access to the archives where a lot of the older books were kept, and maybe you wandered a little bit too far back? Or did the book find you? Regardless, when you opened its front cover, that's when you heard him. 

He was called C'thuigo, and in a moment, you knew how to speak and read his long dead language, and he communicated everything to you; he was trapped in a realm just next to yours, and he was so _lonely_ , so _deprived_ of the _wonderful pleasures_ that only humans could provide. In the flashes of memories that he shared with you, you could just see humans of all races, shapes, and sizes, writhing together in an orgy with him. And you could feel everything: the intense pleasure the humans received from him; how he felt as he writhed over them, around them, through them. He was _desperate_ to have that again, and you were now desperate to feel something you'd never experienced before.

C'thuigo gave you a taste, all that he could manage being so weak and frail in his current state; three tentacles, one for each hole, fucked you senseless in the back corner of the library. He filled you with his essence and granting you his greatest boon: you would be his harbinger, his herald to bring him back to this realm and help bring more people into his loving embrace.

You left the library with the book. No one seemed to notice or even care. He wrote you a perfect thesis, while you took to pleasuring him every moment you could spare between classes and work, feeding him as much of your energy as you could manage to spare. He couldn't take too much from you regardless, and he was very grateful you lived alone.

You graduated without much fanfare, packed up your college apartment, cleansed it of his presence, and took a job in a small town that was close to a ley line. Houses were cheap, and by this point C'thuigo had enough power to manipulate your reality as he wished, so he "helped" you buy a house. You read more about him, during your lunch breaks, disguising the book in a bible cover and telling anyone that was nosey enough to ask that it was written in Greek.

You maintained your daily feedings of C'thuigo, often letting him have his way with you as you were cooking dinner. He loved fucking you in the kitchen; bending you over the counter as you waited for water to boil, making you climax right as the timer went off to pull something out of the stove, or getting you right as the doorbell rang for delivery. He was getting stronger every day, but it wasn't enough, he _needed_ more. _You needed more._

He showed you a ritual in his book, one that would help you "summon another" as he put it. There was an old strip mall that was close to the center of town, long abandoned in favor of the Wal-Mart and nicer (and newer) shopping centers just further down the road. It was the perfect spot as everyone had to pass by it anyway when coming in or going out of town. It wasn't hard to break in, the back door was basically unlocked in one of the old store fronts. 

With your colored sidewalk chalk, you followed his instructions in the book to the letter, drawing everything that you needed. You put up energy collecting items around various parts of the building, and made sure that you put an arcane lock on all of the doors so no helpful intruders would try and disrupt anything before the ritual was complete.

It rained on the first full moon of winter. The storm really only added to the ambiance, the wind making the candles flicker, the rain pouring in through the broken parts of the roof in other rooms. You gave him enough energy to pierce the veil between your worlds and bring forth another harbinger. One was nice, but two of you working in tandem? Pure perfection. He fucked you well that night just the way that you liked it, filling you up with more of his stored essence and giving you access to even more of his power.

You were volunteering in the library's small archive when you spotted _him_. Your eyes happened to connect from across the building, and in an instant you both just knew. He waited for you to finish volunteering and met you in the far corner of the parking lot. He introduced himself as Todd, just arrived today, and there was almost this feeling of electricity going through your hands when you touched each other to shake hands. 

You were a traditionalist, wanting to be wined and dined despite what Todd had seen from C'thuigo. So Todd wined and dined you, and you invited him back to your place for coffee. Todd took you right in the living room before moving to the master bedroom. The two of you could feel C'thuigo's enjoyment of your carnal pleasures, even joining in himself to please you both, bringing you both to your knees in worship and adoration before his altar just beyond the veil. 

Todd moved in with you by the end of the week and C'thuigo bound the two of you together under his watch. Todd easily landed a job working out of the local county office in town as an electrical lineman, which made it far easier for him to spread the energy collection points around town and beyond. As far as everyone else knew, you two were the picture perfect couple, happily married after a whirlwind online romance. 

One fateful Saturday, you happened to locate another copy of C'thuigo's book from a garage sale, albeit extremely poorly translated. You slipped it in to the library's archive when no one was looking, and both you sat back to watch the fun happen. It started with the Mayor; he found the book and snuck it out one night after the city council meeting. After that, the book was passed to the Chief of Police, followed by the Fire Marshall, then one of the more prominent ministers in town. 

Eventually the rest of the city council members got a hold of it as well, and they hatched a plan to try and use C'thuigo to try and bring in untold wealth and power to them. They couldn't sense you, but you two could sense the others joining the fold as C'thuigo welcomed them in with open arms. Due to their power hungry nature, C'thuigo warned the two of you to stay hidden until he had gathered enough energy from them. Which was fine by both of you, that was more time alone you could spend lost in C'thuigo's loving embrace.

When you and Todd celebrated one year of being bound to each other, C'thuigo decided it was time. It was a closed door city council meeting, but Todd knew the backway in; you had baked cookies for the occasion. He walked right in, cookies in hand for everyone, as you just happened to find some of the other ladies that were clearing out for the evening. You gave them each a bag to take home (with some extras left over!) and as soon as their cars left the parking lot, you could hear the joyous screams of the council members echoing faintly down the hallway.

By the time you got back to the meeting room, the ritual had started. Black smoky tendrils escaped out from under the door, the room illuminated by green and purple eldritch flames. You saved the last of the cookies for Todd, knowing he would be hungry after this. You could feel the barrier between the worlds breaking down, C'thuigo's power amplified by the ley line and the energy collecting symbols around town. 

It didn't take long, maybe an hour, for everything to change. The entire town was moved, transported to C'thuigo's realm where the sky was always dark and the stars were out, the moon was a lovely, sickly green color, and there were no more silly human problems. No more worries about bills, or mortgages, or how to survive if your job didn't pay you enough. When the door opened again, you smiled so big, your heart was so full of love and happiness as you gazed on your transformed loving husband. 

Nothing could describe C'thuigo in person, but why use words? You didn't need to, he knew you loved him regardless of if he was in his mortal form of Todd or his true, godly form. He did eat the cookies though, as he was very hungry from doing the last bit of work all alone. But you were home now! Home with your husband in his dimension, and you could feel others joining C'thuigo's loving embrace. There was enough people in this town to sustain him for generations to come, and he was so happy to have all of them by his side. Especially you. 

But first, he needed to reward you. You, his most faithful Harbinger, his wife, his first caretaker, his everything. You deserved to be worshipped the same way you worshipped him. He filled you in ways he hadn't done before, savoring every delicious noise you made as you cried out in absolute joy and the throes of ecstasy, climaxing again and again until you passed out. You were so full of his love and you couldn't _wait_ to share it with everyone.


	23. Centaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Brexit didn't happen.
> 
> Lots of breeding talk, cockmilking, and a side of fluff because I'm nice. If you need a good image of a Dutch Draft, this is what our boy is modeled after: https://www.horsebreedspictures.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/Dutch-Draft-Stallion.jpg
> 
> I did the best I could with the Dutch words and phrases I tossed in (non-native speaker), so if they're wrong, lemme know what I should say and I'll fix it.

You had one client today at the Rainbow Meadows clinic. Only one, your favorite one: Mads. Mads was a big boy, a Dutch Draft centaur and powerlifter. He was a lovely grey color, with black on his feathers with a salt and pepper colored hair and tail. You could literally fantasize about him all day, but you had to finish preparing the collection room. It was hard enough to try and move the damn rolling carts on the AstroTurf, but doing it while fantasizing about your client for the day? Out of the question.

Rainbow Meadows was an open secret in the community. Most of the humans in the area knew Rainbow Meadows as a health clinic that catered to the centaur community, which wasn't wrong. But being in the heart of the bible belt in South Georgia, you didn't go around openly saying that you worked at a semen collection facility. Rainbow Meadows was one of several clinics (covertly) owned and operated by one of the larger pharmaceutical companies. Centaurs had some naturally occurring hormone in their sperm that the company coveted, and it was just easier to get it this way rather than manufacturing it. 

You started working here first after you graduated from college, right at the heart of the 2008 crash. It was steady work for a bit until you could get work elsewhere. When the market picked back up, you left, but after a few years decided to come back to Rainbow Meadows. That's when you met Mads.

You felt your phone buzz in the pockets of your scrubs. It was the Rainbow Meadows app letting you know that your client was arriving and would soon be checking in, accompanied by a photo of Mads. Your heart rate speed up a bit looking at his handsome mug, and you had to put your phone away before you just kept staring at him.

Mads was originally from the Netherlands, and immigrated to the US with his family in the 90s. His dad was an expert in EU banking laws, and did a lot of work with firms in Savannah that handled imports and exports to the EU. Mads dutifully followed in his Dad's footsteps, going to university in the Netherlands, and occasionally going back for seminars when the EU implemented some wide change to their laws. He was also a "hobbyist" powerlifter in his spare time, but you've seen how many medals he had won in the last year alone.

Your phone buzzed again as you finished getting the semen collected fitted inside of the breeding dummy. Mads had finished checking in and was ready for you. You couldn't tap on the "I'm Ready" button fast enough, and within a minute, the barn door slid open. 

"Hallo," Mads said warmly, ducking as he walked in, phone in one hand. His long hair was already pulled back into a bun, and his tail was neatly braided. 

"Hey buddy!" You said excitedly, as he slid the door closed with a back hoof. He easily picked you up from the ground and held you bridal style as he kissed you. You ran your fingers through his hair and rubbing his velvety ears mostly for your own satisfaction. Centaur ears just felt so good between your fingers.

"I had my annual doctor's appointment earlier this week," he said as he walked over to the perfectly prepped area with you, "when I felt the nurse's gloved hands on my backend, I almost lost it right there in the office." He set you down on the ground again with one final kiss.

"It's been a while since you've been in, so I can't blame you." You said, grabbing some gloves off your cart as Mads removed his shirt and tossed it in a ball towards the recovery area, his phone quickly following it. As soon as the latex gloves snapped on your hands, Mads cock was already halfway out of his sheath.

"You see!" he said with a laugh as you gestured him over towards the breeding dummy. 

"You're only halfway there," you informed him as you walked around to his backside.

"Woaaah-oh! Livin' on a prayer!" he sang to himself. As you grabbed his fat testicles, Mads was putty in your hands, grunting and moaning as you massaged the oversized orbs in your much smaller hands as best you could. You could barely fit one in your hands, but you just kept squeezing and massaging until Mads was pawing at the floor with his hooves.

"How's my big boy feeling?" you cooed at him.

"Like I could flood this whole fucking room." he panted. 

"That's what I wanna hear." You kissed his balls as the final torment before letting go and walking back up towards his front to toss the gloves in the trash. "We raw doggin' this bitch today?" you asked, slapping the breeding dummy. "Or do you need her to be nice and slippery for your fat horsecock?"

"Slippery," Mads huffed, pawing anxiously at the ground. With the press of a button, the breeding dummy was filled with lube to the point it was leaking out onto the floor. The scent alone was enough to drive Mads wild as he immediately mounted the dummy, his cock going inside with an absolutely lovely slorching noise. He growled and let out a pleasured nicker as he rammed the full length of his cock inside. "Can you make her tighter?" he asked. 

"Anything for my big boy." You cooed at him. You climbed on to the affectionately named "observation station" that was at the head of the breeding dummy. It housed all the controls for the breeding dummy, kept track of how many containers the guys filled, and was the perfect spot to sit at level with Mads. With the press of another button, you increased the "squeezage" on the dummy.

"Right there! Yes!" He moaned happily, eagerly bucking his hips against the dummy for a few seconds until he shot his first load with a loud groan. Three containers filled, with a fourth one sitting at a quarter full.

"Mmm, that was quick," you teased him, giving him a kiss. "Don't tell me after six weeks of being gone that's the best you've got?" Mads recovered almost immediately and resumed thrusting into the dummy.

"Don't worry," Mads assured you, "I've got so much saved up for you." 

Rainbow Meadows did technically have a policy in place to prevent the staff from getting close to their clients. But Rainbow Meadows and the other clinics in the care network also placed an emphasis on collection targets. None of the collection techs that you knew followed the policy, and management turned a blind eye to any fraternization unless it became a problem. Happy clients mean more production; more production meant collection targets were reached; and the more collection targets you reached, the bigger the bonus everyone got, from management to janitors.

Mads grunted and paused for a moment as he came yet again into the collection dummy. Eight containers now, with a ninth halfway full. Mads was one of the top producers, but due to his work schedule, he didn't come in on a weekly basis like the company wanted, so it was your job to make the most of his time while he was here.

"Yes baby, that's it!" You encourage him in your best quiet dom voice, with several more kisses for encouragement. "Fuck that breeding bitch! Break her with your fat cock!" Mads grunted as he came again, up to thirteen containers filled now. "How we doin'?" You asked him quietly. 

"Need to slow down a bit," he panted, slowing his pace dramatically. "I want this to last for a bit if that's okay."

"You're my only client today." You assured him. "We can go as long as you want baby." You kissed him more passionately this time. "I want you to leave here with your balls drained." Mads' tail swished excitedly behind him as he licked his lips. 

"Yeah?" You leaned in close, draping your arms around his shoulders.

"I want all of your hot, sticky, cum." You whispered huskily. "I want you to fuck that breeding bitch so hard you break her. I want to watch you fill her up so much she fucking explodes." Mads slammed into the breeding dummy with enough force to shake the whole system, sending up a warning buzz to your monitoring station. "Just like that," you encouraged him, "break my whole system as payment for being gone for six weeks." Mads slammed in again, sending up another warning, louder this time. "Oh shut up!" you snapped, turning your attention to the warning system as Mads picked up his pace again.

"I tried another clinic while I was aboard." He admitted with a grunt, releasing another small load of cum into the breeding dummy. "Couldn't get it together long enough to give them a single load."

"Good!" You snapped. "You're only supposed to come here and cum for me!" He kissed you this time, his hands finding their way underneath your scrubs and up to your bra. 

"I know!" He moaned. "Let me, please," he panted, his eyes starting to glaze over with lust. With a quick movement, your scrub top was off, putting your chest on display for him. You wore a red bra with a black lacy pattern sewn into the cups. Mads kissed your exposed flesh, putting his face right between your tits. He moaned and slammed into the breeding dummy again, another load being released. Eighteen now, very close to nineteen being done. 

He unclasped your bra, letting it fall open as he worshipped your tits. "That's my good boy," you moaned, one hand on the back of his head, the other working slowly against your pussy. "You love sucking my tits don't you?" Mads moaned in agreement, his hips slowly bucking against the dummy. "I knew I shouldn't have bothered with a real bra today." You moaned, as he dumped as smaller load into the dummy. Twenty-one containers now. 

Seeing your free hand working against your pussy, Mads move his attention to your lower half, helping you slide your scrub bottoms and underwear down to your ankles. Inserting himself between your legs, he dove right into your wet sex, his tongue working your folds to get all of your sweet nectar. 

"Ohhh yes!" you moaned loudly, one hand resting on the back of his head. "That feels amazing baby!" You lost sense of what was happening as you leaned back to enjoy Mads' tongue against your folds, listening to him moan with pleasure as he feasted on you. You heard the collection machine ding several more times, but you were lost in a maddening roller coaster of edging towards orgasm, only to have Mads cruelly take you back down again. 

It was euphoric when you finally did cum, and listening to Mads enter his final throes hit as well. He gripped hard on to the stand, his massive cock as deep in the breeding dummy as it could go. 

"That's my good boy," you cooed, letting him rest his head against you as he cummed his final load, "fill that bitch up with your wonderful cum." You kissed his forehead several times, listening to him pant and grunt as the last few shots were expended. 

Mads dismounted from the breeding dummy, all four of his legs wobbling as he managed to make it over to the recovery couch, a trail of lube and cum following his soft cock. 

"Godverdomme," he breathed as you quickly redressed yourself to go take care of him. "Ik ben uitgeput." He flopped uselessly on to his sides, fully relaxing into the pillows. "You broke me, just so you know." 

"Good!" You said declared, pulling a blanket out of the closet along with several Gatorades, bottles of water, and some snack packs. He easily opened a Gatorade and chugged it as you gingerly put the blanket around his shoulders. "That'll fucking teach you to leave me for six weeks THEN have some damn nerve to tell me that you tried to cheat on me with ANOTHER clinic." Mads just laughed at your rant.

"What's my total?" He asked as you continued to clean up and had the machine upload his results.

"Thirty one and a half." You said proudly. "Give it a few seconds, and the results will be on the app."

"Damn it!" He growled. "I was hoping to beat that fucking zakkenwasser, Brad." Brad was also a client of yours, a Percheron mix who came to the facility about as frequently as Mads did. Brad's current record was thirty two containers, and while Rainbow Meadows didn't officially encourage the competition, there was an underground community that competed to see who could have the highest output over a given period. 

Mads demolished the snacks and two bottles of water as you finished doing what you could with cleaning the room. The sanitation specialists would have to take over from here.

"I'm pretty sure you did knock this lady off her perch." You informed him, demonstrating how loose the dummy was from the floor. "Brad hasn't done that yet." Mads threw his arms up in victory.

"Fuck you Brad!" he yelled excitedly at no one. "Where's my phone, I need to rub that in his face."

"How about you rest first?" you suggested, handing Mads his phone and shirt from where they landed on the floor. "Then you can rub it in his face?"

"Absolutely not." He declared, quickly pulling you into his arms for a selfie. You posed all cute with him then watched him doctor it up with a dreamy filter, followed by an ungodly amount of emojis (including ones to block out your face and work badge), and then the sticker with his new amount. Cumming 4 u, Bradski he wrote before posting it on the private Discord server he was a member of.

"If we get a call from Brad tomorrow asking for the next available appointment, I'm blaming you." You told him. 

"So I'll come in after him and get another few out, get my monthly total up." he said with a grin, giving you a long kiss. "Besides, I see no downsides for you." Hs hand went down the front of your scrub pants, easily slipping his hands between your sex. "Getting to see your centaur boy harem week after week, watching them mindlessly cumming their brains out for you." You giggled as he kissed you again. "Just absolutely begging to be milked like this." That was a very pleasant image to have in your head. 

"Shame we just finished uploading your total to the Rainbow Meadows server." You sighed, looking down at his now half hard cock. "I wonder if I could get another load or two out of you." Mads' tail thumped loudly against the floor as it swished in excitement. "Just milk your cock again for all its worth," you murmured, running your hands up his sculpted chest as your hips gyrated against his fingers, "watch you breed that bitch again and again until your eyes roll back in your head." You kissed Mads again, moaning lewdly as his fingers worked your sex. "God, that's so fucking hot to think about."

"She's still wet," he whispered back, "primed and ready for my thick cock." Mads let you go as he stood up again, licking his fingers cleat, his cock and stamina having been revived. He quickly mounted the breeding dummy again while you resumed your place on the observation station. 

Mads went much slower for rounds two, taking his time and savoring the feeling of the breeding dummy on his cock. Between kisses, you teased him by changing the tightness level of the dummy, and even showing him the new vibrating feature the company had retrofitted on to the dummy. Mads shouted several incomprehensible things in Dutch when you turned it on, his eyes going wide with a rush of pleasure for the brief moment that it was on. 

"I wasn't kidding when I said 'break her', earlier." You told him once he regained his sense. "The new models can do a bunch of way cooler stuff this one can't." Mads groaned happily as you turned it back on low, letting him feel the rumble against his entire cock before turning it off again. "If you break this one, they'll have to get one of the new ones for me."

"Turn that back on, and I'll fuck her until she's in pieces on the floor." Mads said with a mischievous grin. You flicked on the vibration again and within seconds Mads was fucking the breeding dummy like today was his last day on Earth and Heaven decreed that every male had to enter with empty balls. You got a grand total of eight more containers out of him before both he and the breeding dummy called it quits. 

Laid out in the resting area, you took several warmed towels to Mads' cock, sheath, and balls to get them cleaned up before he left. He was fully exhausted now, his ears twitching sleepily as you finished cleaning him up. 

"Aww, is my poor horsey tired?" You cooed at him. You were sitting on one of the pillows with his head in your lap as you roughly brushed his hair with your fingers and re-did his bun so he looked more presentable going back outside. "Did my poor baby horsey fuck himself silly?" Mads nodded. 

"My only regret," he muttered from your lap, "is that I can't fuck you myself."

"That's what strap-ons are for, you goof." You said as he sat up with a stretch and a yawn. He kissed you once, which turned into several more kisses and a couple of giggles as he tried to get back under your scrub top. "Sir, I'ma need you to leave them tiddies alone please." He didn't stop, but rather attempted to distract you further. "Sir, this is not Burger King, you cannot have it your way." With a playfully annoyed huff, he backed off. 

You fed him more snacks and Gatorade and talked idly for a few minutes about things. The clinic in the Netherlands that he went to was a government sponsored one, which meant that it was not nearly as "loose" as Rainbow Meadows, and more serious about the health implications of jacking off Centaurs and Minotaurs.

"So… what I'm hearing is…" Mads sighed heavily as you tried to gently lead the conversation back to where you wanted it.

"I'm never going to a government sponsored clinic again." He said mechanically. "And I shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Aaaaand?" Another heavy sigh from him.

"And I'm sorry."

"Thank you." You said, finally happy. "You are forgiven, and I will not make you do penance in the form of five rosaries and five Hail Marys."

"You are at least in luck." He said with a yawn. "I'll be in town for a few months now that everything in Europe has settled down for now, so I'll be back in a week." He said casually as he stood up with some effort and a lot of painful sounding grunts. 

"You gonna be okay to get home?" You followed closely behind him. He nodded as he did some whole body stretches, his joints making some satisfying popping sounds. 

"Just need to remember to stretch next time." he said, putting his shirt back on and grabbing his phone. "Also to not lay like a moron because my legs fell asleep." He stretched a little bit more which did involve leaning down and giving you another long kiss.

"Can't make your next appointment if you don't leave." You reminded him. 

"Current appointment can't end if I don't leave." He countered with another kiss. 

"Alright, I'm throwing you out." You said, escaping from his front end to slap his rear. "G'on, git!" Mads nickered playfully as the barn door opened automatically for him and he left the collection room.


	24. Harpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blow jobs and titty fuckin today. Also home repairs! And lawyers.

Hunter came back to the townhouse later than he was supposed to, having been stuck in depositions all day. It was the height of the summer heat in Georgia, and despite the setting sun, the heat had barely dropped. You were hanging out with your new book from the library on the couch. It was so hot that you had stripped down to your undies and a sports bra trying to cool off without burning out the air conditioner. Again. Poor unit was so old and in dire need of getting replaced which was not happening until after September. 

"Welcome back," you greeted him. Hunter was quickly undressing in the kitchen, giving you an excellent show of the osprey harpy with his feathers all fluffed up as he tossed aside his suit jacket, quickly undid his tie and frantically unbuttoning his shirt to let his feathers fluff out.

"Must be nice to be able to work from home." He panted, filling up a glass with water from the fridge. 

"Little bit," you agreed. "And I can just lie to everyone and say I'm having internet issues and just not turn on my camera." You just grinned at him as he glared at you. "Also, grocery shopping is a breeze when everyone else is at work." Hunter's crest feathers raise in curiosity. "I got popsicles at the store this morning." You said with a smile 

Hunter flung open the freezer door and quickly found the frozen treats. "How many did you get?" he demanded, pulling out two completely different boxes, one of the traditional popsicles and another of chocolate ice cream bars.

"Don't worry about it." You countered as he put them away and pulled out more choices.

"Gelato, Ben & Jerry's pints, traditional popsicles in the plastic," he gasped loudly, his voice filling with excitement, "Mayfield Moose Tracks?"

"Piggly Wiggly was having a sale." You said casually, watching as he finally made a choice: traditional blue flavored popsicle. He easily ripped it open with his beak, spitting the plastic in the garbage before he dove in. "Aren't you glad you have me?" Hunter nodded as he walked out of the kitchen, soft satisfied bird noises coming from him. Now that he was all buttered up, time to get down to it. "We should really get the HVAC replaced though." 

"September," he said between popsicle bites, "it'll be cheaper then." You put your book down and visibly pouted at him. "Don't give me that face." he shot back. You pouted harder at him. "No."

"Babe whhhhhyyyy?" You whined. "We have the money in savings, let's just do it before it breaks and we have no air for weeks while we have to wait."

"Yeah and install prices are jacked up right now cause it's their busy season." He countered back. "Plus, then I won't come home to you lookin' like a snacc on the couch." He made a check mark in the air with one of his talon nails. "Check and mate, ma'am." Time to pull out the big guns then.

"Suck your dick for a week straight after work if you do it." He paused, pondering the offer.

"I'll consider it," He said, finishing his popsicle and tossing the empty plastic packaging. 

"That bulge in your pants says otherwise." You and Hunter had a brief stare down. "A week straight," you teased him, "of my luscious lips around your cock every time you wanted it, and I know how much you love getting sucked off after work." You licked your lips and blew a kiss at him, even squeezing your tits together for him. Hunter crossed his legs to keep his boner from showing, but you had him.

"S-starting now?" He asked with a cough, awkwardly shifting his weight. 

"As soon as you make that phone call." You pointed to the fridge and the flyer for an HVAC company that had conveniently arrived in the mail today. Hunter snagged the flyer and whipped his phone out of his pocket. You put your bookmark in the book and set it on the side table as Hunter headed straight towards you, dialing the number.

You stayed seated as he stood in front of you, helpfully unzipping his pants to let his erect cock stand free, listening as Hunter's call was picked up.

"Hi there, my name is Hunter," he began, "and I got a flyer for your services in my mail this week." You gently kissed his shaft, keeping your hands on his thighs as the person on the other end of the line took down his information. "Yes ma'am, y'all came out and did some work on the unit just before summer came." You slowly dragged your tongue along his shaft as he maintained his semi-professional demeanor. "Yes ma'am, I think it's finally time to put the old one out to pasture." You kissed and sucked on his cock head, feeling Hunter run his fingers and sharp talons gently through your hair. 

Hunter listened patiently as the woman on the other end of the line rattled off some options for him regarding units and a special deal to replace both the HVAC and the hot water heater, with free installation and no haul away charges.

"Do that one," you whispered at him. 

Two weeks, he mouthed back to you. 

"Honestly," he said to the lady on the phone with a laugh, "I think we might as well just do the whole kit and caboodle; install, haul away, warranties, everything." You started slow, taking just his cockhead into your mouth, letting your tongue swirl around it as you savored him. "Yeah, I'd love to get someone in here as soon as possible." You took his cock a little deeper, bobbing your head slowly as Hunter gently gripped the back of your head, careful not to press too hard with his talons. "Oh next week? That'd be great, actually." You pulled back one last time, and slowly took his whole cock into your mouth, going all the way to his torso. "No," Hunter laughed trying to cover up his urge to moan, "Monday would be great." You pulled back as slow as possible, exchanging shit eating grins with him before taking him as slowly as you could. "Yeah my girlfriend lives with me, she'll be here the whole day." He blew a kiss your direction as you sped up slightly. "Yes ma'am that'd be the card on file. I'll pay half now and we'll take care of the rest when the job's done." 

You pulled back, letting his cock pop out of your mouth to admire your handiwork: his cock was smeared with a mix of saliva and precum, looking drippy and delicious. You were also wet between the thighs, thoroughly enjoying Hunter's commitment to remain professional. You bobbed more on his cock, attempting to remain quiet as he finished up the last of the details with the woman on the phone. 

"Yes ma'am," he fought down a hiss as you deepthroated his cock again, "I look forward to hearing from y'all on Saturday. Yes ma'am, you too! Bye-bye." Hunter ended the call and damn near slammed his phone down on the couch as he bucked his hips, shoving his cock as far as he dared into your mouth for a few seconds until be pulled back. 

"Not gonna dump a load down my throat?" You asked him as he unbuckled his pants and quickly kicked them away from him. 

"I'm feelin' these titties now." He said, grabbing the straps of your sports bra and giving your bosom a shake. 

"You're a bad lil bird aren't you?" You giggled, lifting up the band of your bra for him to slip his dick between your tits. 

"You're the one that got my cock all wet," he countered, a low moan escaping from him as he slowly pushed his cock between your tits. "Fuck," he hissed as you took over and worked your tits against his cock, teasing his cockhead with your tongue. "I've always thought about doing this to you in my office."

"Yeah?" You asked. "Want me to walk in with my tits busting out and give you a sob story about how I can't pay?" You kissed his cock head again. "Let you cum between my fat tits as payment?"

"God yes!" he whined. He bucked a few more times against your chest, his cock twitching like crazy as you squeezed your tits together as hard as you could, feeling his cock erupt. You chuckled excitedly, watching the harpy slowly pulled his cock out and then quickly sucked him clean.

"And just think," you kissed his cock affectionately, "you get thirteen more days of this." Hunter let out an involuntary excited chirp, all of his feathers fluffing up excitedly. "See if you can work from home sometime this week," you recommended as you stood up, placing his hands on your ass as you pressed your chest against his, "I'll be your personal slut." You pulled him into a very seductive kiss. "Sucking you off whenever you want," Hunter purred excitedly, "getting fucked over your home office desk." You kissed him again, long and slow, teasing his half hard cock with your nails.

"Damn," he breathed, "are you just as bad as Beau's girl I wonder?" 

"Wanna find out?"


	25. Sphinx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today. Still NSFW, but only just so.

The old guardian of the archives, a sphinx, declared that this school year he would retired after 200 years of service, and so a new one was acquired. There was a weird "changing of the guard" transition period with the older sphinx teaching the younger one the ins and outs of the library. Once the old sphinx was fully retired, the library needed volunteers to keep the new sphinx happy. 

Sphinxes, however, were a notoriously picky bunch, and could be very hard to please. This one, named Bribahu, was very particular about what he wanted, and the school higher ups weren't willing to discuss it with anyone inside the school. Rumor going around was that if the school board got wind of what he wanted, they'd have to get a new guardian, and that was going to be even more money to spend to try and find another one that wanted the position. And that's where you came in. 

Bribahu's tail swished excitedly when you arrived through the secret passage, his nose twitching as he took in the faint scent of perfume and scented oils from underneath your cloak. 

"Jasmin?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Thought I'd change it up today." You said with a smirk. With a shimmy and a shake, the cloak fell to the floor, giving Bribahu full view of your outfit, or rather lack thereof. You were wearing clothes, just not enough of them that most people would consider appropriate for a school setting. He pawed the floor anxiously as you approached him, letting him rub his face against you to fully take in the smells.

"Jasmin, lavender, vanilla, and..." He sniffed your hair as you relaxed into his crossed front legs, "cardamon?" 

"Very good!" You praised him, scratching him under the jaw. "Your nose for smells is amazing."

"It helps that they're all my favorite." he reminded you. 

"So, what shall we do tonight?" you asked him. "I hear that the students have exams this week, so no one should come down and bother us." Bribahu hummed as he was lost in thought, enjoying the sensation of your nails on the underside of his chin. "I could continue reading to you." You suggested. "We started a good book last night.

"Or," Bribahu moved and nuzzled his head against yours, "you could lie back and let me..." You giggled in excitement as you stood up, walking over to some very plush and oversized pillows that lined one wall. You removed your barely there underwear and basically see through skirt, tossing them aside as you spread your legs wide for the sphinx to see. Bribahu was in front of you in a matter of seconds, gently lapping at your folds as he settled in for the next few hours.

This was definitely the best use of your degree in cryptozoology you thought to yourself, moaning quietly.


	26. Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All southern houses out in the middle of the woods are haunted, just a matter of to what degree they're haunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phantom orgy? Phantom orgy.

You needed a vacation. Your job was stressing you out to the point you actively considered murdering a few of your more annoying coworkers. You needed to go… somewhere. Somewhere that was quiet and out in the middle of nowhere. Your parents had friend of theirs (more like friends of friends of friends) that had a house in the middle of bumfuck nowhere south Georgia that they were willing to rent out to you. Truth be told, they didn't have a renter in months after all of their Airbnb clients would cancel their reservations after a single night. 

They were desperate to figure out what the problem was and Airbnb wouldn't let them put their listing back up until the problem was solved. Since you needed a vacation, they offered to let you stay there for free, provided you helped them with their little… problem. You quickly agreed and put in for two weeks off.

It was a four hour drive to be close to the border with Florida, but not the fun part of the border that was an hour or so away from the beach. Oh no, you were in the middle of both states, where the nearest fun thing to do was go look at live baby crocodiles at some shady gas station down the way.

The house was gorgeous though, easily sleeping two families, maybe more depending on how the beds were laid out. There were two kitchens, two fridges, and several options for watching TV, including the fully furnished basement apartment. Your plan was this: sleep in every bedroom for one night, see what happens, and report back to the owners. They'd have a cleaning service come in after you, so no worries on doing laundry for every single room.

You started in the basement room: if anything creepy was going to happen in the house, it might as well be here. You settled in for the night, reading horny ghost stories on your phone (because why not?), until you decided to call it quits. You put your phone down on the bedside table and rolled over on to your stomach to get to sleep.

Your mind was settling in to REM sleep when something brush against your inner thighs. You ignored it until you definitely felt fingers pressing against your underwear, attempting to explore against your folds.

That's a horny ghost, your brain decided. Whatever this was clearly knew what it was doing and it definitely felt amazing. You bit your lower lip, holding back a moan and trying to not move too much. As soon as you involuntarily moved your hips to press the fingers further against your folds, the sensation stopped. 

"Aww, come back!" You called out to the darkness, but nothing happened. 

The next morning, you did some googling. On Incognito mode because the last thing you wanted the owners getting was weird browser ads. You found a website that looked like it was built on GeoCities then imported poorly to the modern age. It did talk about the difference between the different types of ghosts, and specifically mentioned that ghosts were more into haunting for vengeance based purposes. Phantoms, however, were not. And were generally far hornier than other ghosts. The person running the website had a PhD in Paranormal Psychology from a university that didn't exist anymore, so clearly, they were an expert in the field. 

They also did include a helpful list on how to best attract phantoms and there was a grocery store not too far away. You made a quick run to the grocery store and came back with all of the stuff you needed. You waited until nightfall before going back down to the basement. You got in your pajamas for maximum comfort and followed the website's instructions, laying out all of the items in order, chanting the stupid words thanks to the handy pronunciation guide. You were pretty sure these were the words to In A Gadda Da Vida by Iron Butterfly run through google translate two or three times before getting translated back to English, but you couldn't exactly prove anything. 

Once you were done "chanting", the instructions said to wait with the lights off in a comfortable position, so you went back to laying on your stomach. It wasn't that late, maybe like eight at night, but you were feeling tired again. You were starting to fall asleep when the sensation happened again: hands, running up the back of your thighs, stopping right at your butt.

You stayed perfectly still, letting this mysterious pair of hands cup and grip your ass, as a second pair of hands slipped between your thighs. You bit your lip again as the hands worked your lower half, trying to not make any noises when a third pair of hands when under your sleep shirt, pushing it upwards. 

"Okay fellas," you muttered, pushing your underwear down and rolling on to your back, "how does this work?" You could see the green glow and a faint outline of four hands floating just above your bed. They were no longer human, with four digits instead of five, and very sharp looking fingers. As soon as you were done adjusting, the hands quickly took back over, one pair helpfully removing your underwear while the other pair went straight up your shirt. 

You moaned loudly and lewdly as the hands worked your body. You rocked your hips as the lower pair massaged your pussy, teasing your entrance and your clit, while the upper pair squeezed and massaged your tits, occasionally pinching your nipples for maximum effect. You moved to join in, but a third pair of hands grabbed your wrists and gently restrained you against the bed.

"Oh this is unfair!" You whined. A fourth pair of hands appeared and quickly silenced you by grabbing your chin, forcing your mouth open and stuffing their fingers in your mouth, working your tongue. Your whole mouth tingled with a strange sensation of both something and nothing being there. As soon as your mouth was occupied, two fingers went into your vagina. The texture was unlike anything you'd ever experienced, the feeling of something incorporeal working in and out of you was just wild. You moaned even louder as the hands worked, but you craved something else. Something… more. 

As if reading your mind, the hands working your mouth disappeared, replaced by a more corporeal floating cock. You opened your mouth excitedly, tongue hanging out like the absolute cock slut that you were. The phantom cock moved closer, letting you work at your own pace to take it fully in your mouth, going all the way down to the balls. As you serviced the ghost dick, the hands working your tits pushed them tightly together as a second cock appeared, already dripping wet as it gently pushed itself between your lovely tits. 

You squirmed with excitement, trying to wiggle the fingers that were teasing your pussy even deeper, but they pulled out as the hands quickly moved to hold your legs apart. A third cock gently shoved itself inside of your sopping wet sex, going as deep as it could. You were in absolute heaven as the phantom cocks and hands used you until they were spent, showering you with their weird ectoplasmic cum that faded as soon as the cocks and hands faded from view.

You laid on the bed, panting and soaked with sweat and your own cum, but very happy overall with this experience. At the end of the bed, one solitary figure appeared. It hovered in the air, a faint green outline surrounding the tattered cloak that it wore. There was no face, but you could care less at this point.

"Hey big guy," you panted, your hands finding their way down to your clit, "was that just you alone?" Two other ghostly figures appeared on either side of the first one, sending your heart racing with excitement. "Round two in an hour?" Five more Phantoms appeared, completely surrounding the bed. "Fellas," you acknowledged all of them.

MORE. Their voices echoed in unison. WE DEMAND SATISFACTION. LONG HAVE WE HUNGERED- you held up a hand to silence them

"I'll be here for two weeks." You informed them. "Give me an hour to catch my breath, and I'll let y'all have another go if you want, provided I get a breaks to sleep and eat." The phantoms all traded looks.

WE FIND THIS AGREEABLE. They said. 

***

At the end of the two weeks, you informed the owners that you fixed the problem, but it was a temporary fix. You strongly recommended that they let you remain on the property, staying at the guest house to ensure that everything remained okay for the renters. Plus, with the couple getting up there in age, it would be better to have someone on property to just keep everything in order. You were tech savvy enough that you could eventually migrate them away from Airbnb and take reservations on their own. They said they would think on it and call you back.

You had this entire conversation with them as you had a phantom cock in your ass, one in your pussy, one between your tits, and one in each hand. Honestly, thank god for wireless earbuds as it made the whole conversation easier, especially as you quietly sucked off each of the cocks in your hands. Luckily, phantoms don't need to drain electronics to manifest like ghosts do; they just feed off the natural energy around them. Unfortunately they were tied to the property and after a few days, they disappeared to go back home.

The couple called you back three weeks later: the problem was back (called it), and how fast could you come back down and solve it? They promised you free room and board, plus a weekly stipend for groceries. You didn't bother to give your boss two weeks notice, you just quit on the spot the next day at work. You packed up the essentials to get you through the first two weeks, and went down as fast as you could without the Georgia State Patrol pulling you over.

As soon as you set your bags down in the guest house, the energy immediately changed. It was more… electric and spooky feeling. And a little bit sexy.

"Oh boys!" You called out loudly, quickly undoing the buttons on your shorts and letting them drop to the floor. "I'm back!"


	27. Manticore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I posted the wrong chapter yesterdayyy... oops. 
> 
> Anyway, today we've got knotting. Our Manticore boy is def still on the more monster end of the monster boy spectrum.

Cooper was being especially needy tonight, bumping up against you at all the wrong (or right) times to almost knock you over. It was getting quite tiring and you were close to snapping. You just wanted to make it back to the ranger barn that you shared with him and get some sleep. 

"Jesus Christ!" you hissed at him as you stopped for the fourth time tonight. "What the fuck is your problem?" Cooper was a manticore, complete with lion body, scorpion tail, retractable spikes in his mane, and the ability to breath fire when he needed. 

"How do you not even know when it's your cycle!" he hissed back. "God I can fucking smell you in heat from across the fucking barn." He growled as he pushed into you again, pinning you against a tree with his head, huffing desperately. Thank Christ his mane spikes weren't out, but he was definitely moaning quietly, pawing at your pants.

"Stop it!" You hissed at him. It usually wasn't this bad every month, but as it was mating season for basically every other animal in this park, primarily the deer, it was probably driving him crazy. "Can you wait until we get back to the barn at least?" He eased up and presented you with his backside, waiting for you to hop on his back.

"You walk too slow." He huffed as you climbed on.

He moved like the wind, easily dodging through the trees and underbrush. He was damn faster than any ATV the state could buy, and required a lot less maintenance. The old barn was situated right in the middle of the park, and it was your job to make sure that any illegal hunters that roamed through the park were caught and handed over to the state authorities. Cooper, your partner, was hired to help look for these hunters, and did a damn fine job too when he wasn't distracted by mating cycles.

Cooper spirited right through the main doors of the barn, skidding to a halt right in the middle of it. He paced around eagerly as you hit the button to close up the barn doors for the night. You weren't finding anyone while he was in this condition and honestly, you needed a good fuck. 

"Station, it's Big Red Barn, do you copy?" You radioed back to the park entrance.

"Go ahead Big Red Barn," the guys manning the entrance radioed back with a giggle.

"Can it, y'all decided on the nick names." You snapped before regaining composure. "We're calling it quits for the night." Cooper shoved his snout between your legs, his scorpion tail curling in tightly in on itself as he pawed the concrete floor with all of his claws, desperately took in your scent. "Nothing suspicious over in our area." 

"Affirmative Big Red Barn, have a good night." You hung up the radio as Cooper continued to paw at your pants. "Jesus Christ," you growled, quickly undoing your pants as you kicked your shoes off. Your pants were barely down your thighs when Cooper dove in, tongue first, moaning like a whore. You groaned in pleasure, feeling his tongue lap at all the right parts as one of his mighty paws was wrapped around his cock and pumping fast. He came rather quickly from eating you out, his eyes glazing over with lust and happiness.

"How about we get to a bed next?" You panted as Cooper's tongue slowed down to savor you. He nodded dumbly and followed along behind you as you awkwardly walked over to his bed in one of the former horse stalls. You managed to get undressed the rest of the way and get Cooper on his side on the mattress, putting his lovely cock on full display for you. He moaned pitifully as you slowly lubed up his cock.

"This is for almost knocking me over tonight." You told him, but it didn't even phase him. Once he was thoroughly lubed up, you got on all fours and let him mount you. Cooper quickly took over from here, drilling his cock into you at different speeds.

"Thank youu!" He moaned, panting wildly. "Oh god, you're so tight!" He licked your face until you gave in and kissed him. "ThankYouThankYouThankYouuuu!" He whined as he came inside of you. "Gods, you're so amazing, I'm so pent up." He whined more as his knot bumped up against your entrance.

"Don't fucking knot me this early." You ordered him.

"Yessum," He agreed, moving slightly slower.

"It's ten pm now," you informed him, pointing to the clock mounted on the wall of his room, "we go until midnight, and you may knot me after that." Cooper kissed you passionately as he picked up his pace, albeit much slower.

Sure enough, around midnight he was reaching his final throes and he came one last time with his knot inside of you. You were on your side by this point, with Cooper laying next to you, nuzzling and kissing you, occasionally licking you with his rough tongue.

"Technically we're off now," you whispered to him.

"Can we go again?" He begged.

"How about we get some sleep and a shower first?" You suggested. "And let this fat knot of yours deflate a bit, then you can breed me all you want tomorrow?" Cooper nuzzled you, purring excitedly. 

"Thank youuuu!" He whispered happily back. "Can I knot you too?"

"Now what kind of partner would I be if I said no to that?" You murmured to him as you could feel his knot finally deflate enough for him to pull out. You stood up and stretched as his scorpion tail bounced excitedly, his muzzle going immediately back between your legs. "Mmmm, yeah buddy," you moaned as he licked you clean, running your hands through his thick mane, "just like that."


	28. Kraken/Cecaelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I did a chapter with mer-creatures already, buuuuut I'm doing another one because I caaaaan.
> 
> Big caution: this one does have scenes of familial abuse and our MC has memory loss.

"Love." You could feel the bed shifting as his massive form laid down next to you. You were attempting to remain asleep, wrapped up in the softest and warmest fur blanket, still trying to sleep. You moaned unhappily as he moved the blanket to embrace you. "Did I wake you?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

"Yes!" You whined sadly, attempting to bury your face in the blanket, refusing to open your eyes.

"It's well past mid-morning my darling." He informed you gently, adjusting the blanket so he was under it with you. "Will you be sleeping your day away?" You grumbled unhappily as he made himself comfortable, pulling you close to his chest.

"Maybe," you grumbled, making yourself comfortable against his cool skin. He chuckled softly, running his massive fingers through your hair.

"Perhaps my sleeping princess just needs her first good morning kiss?" He kissed your forehead, but you still didn't open your eyes. "Hmm, not quite right." He gently tilted your head upwards and kissed both your cheeks. Now you were being stubborn. "Hmm," you felt his thumb rub across your bottom lip, "one last try." He kissed you deeply, eliciting a giggle out of you as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Good morning," you murmured to him, resting your forehead against his as you finally opened your eyes.

He was called Maelstrom, a kraken of immense power and size as the need arose, although generally he preferred to stay in his (albeit still larger than you) cecaelia form when around you. He had an immense territory to watch over, keeping it safe from the humans that would dare try and overstay their welcome or poison his resources. You lived with him on an island that sat in the middle of it. He found you floating among some wreckage and took pity on you, bringing you to his lair to recover. You couldn't remember anything prior to waking up here, but managed to forge a strong relationship with him.

Maelstrom was extremely adept at magic, and was more than happy to have you help him in his workshop, teaching you all about the innate magic in all things. You'd become an accomplished apprentice in your own right, you just didn't have any magical ability for spell casting. This didn't bother you in the slightest as you were just happy to be around Maelstrom, and he was more than happy to have you by his side.

"Good morning to you, love." he murmured back, nuzzling against you affectionately. "Shall we spend all day in bed?" He kissed your cheek several times. "Or shall we be productive?"

"What if I don't want to be productive?" You asked mischievously, giggling as he kissed you several times.

"Then I will have no choice but to spoil you." He said plainly with a smile.

You spent the rest of the day in bed with him, being truly spoiled. He fed you sweets he picked up when he was among the closest human town earlier this morning on a supply run. He kissed you as many times as you wanted and where you wanted, made you cum with his tentacles, then with both of his hands, and finally with his cock. He made quite sure you were quite satisfied, laying breathless as he kept you close to him.

"I spoil you far too much," he remarked, running his fingers through your hair.

"No you don't." You said quickly. "I am the perfect amount of spoiled, which is to say very little."

"Mmm," he hummed suspiciously.

Supply run days were the best days. You had no desire to go back to live among other humans, and you were happiest on the island anyway. You had a garden to tend, a butterfly colony to care for, an apiary with honey bees, and at night you could study the stars on the beach. And maybe do certain… physical activities when the desire rose. Why would you go anywhere else?

You technically didn't get out of bed until the next morning when Maelstrom so cruelly forced you to get up and get properly dressed to do work in his laboratory.

"Nooo," you whined as he carried you in one arm, cradled against his chest, across the water that separated the main living area from his workshop. He had to leave for the day, a meeting with a knight or something, and you were going to be in charge of checking on all of his various projects that were currently simmering, both literally and figuratively.

"We have work that must be done today, my pearl." He said with not a shred of sadness or regret in his voice. He gently set you down on the ground much to your annoyance.

"I won't like it." You protested. He kissed your forehead with a bemused smile.

"I won't be long," he assured you, "I'll be back before sundown."

"I should hope so." You huffed. There was a star shower happening tonight with a chance of them falling into the sea. He promised he would get you one to study before he used it in one of his potions. You kissed him one final time (maybe several actually) before he sank into the water and disappeared. You waited for a few moments to see if he would come back, suddenly feeling quite lonely without him. When he didn't, you turned to the workshop to start your day.

Reading over his notes, you set to work. Several concoctions that were brewing were removed from their burners and left to cool, several others that were put back on to burners to warm back up. You checked alkali levels, did acidity tests, stopped for a brief lunch break, and when you returned you noticed a curious note at the bottom of the page.

_Check lavender potion_

Lavender potion? There was nothing currently brewing or cooling that used lavender or was even lavender in color. You looked around the room for some clue that could help, focusing intently on the multitude of shelves with books on them. You finally spotted one in a far back corner that had a faded lavender binding; surely that would be able to help you.

As soon as you tried to tug it out of place, there was a clicking sound and the bookcase slowly swung backwards, opening up to a secret passage. Curiosity got the better of you and decided to follow where it lead.

It was a short hallway, the stone had been perfectly smoothed on the sides, but just rough enough on the walkway to keep you from slipping. It opened up into a relatively small room, like a smaller version of Maelstrom's larger work area, but with only one potion sitting out in the open. Your eyes were immediately drawn to it, how it glowed so brightly in the darkness of the room, a hauntingly pretty lavender color.

As soon as you stepped into the room, the sconces carved from the walls ignited, giving the room more light and allowing you to see everything more clearly. It was his usual scrawl of notes, working out the perfect mix of ingredients, mixed in with formulations, but the words were not written in a language you could understand. Out of curiosity, you lifted up one note and spotted a drawing underneath it. It was you.

_Chained up in the dark cave, punishment for misbehaving for the last suitor that came, chum dumped in the water. "He likes pretty girls, let's see if he likes smart mouths as well." Hours alone, then he arrives. Large, looming, filling the whole room, voice like thunder before the storm. One tentacle around your chin, inspecting your face. "A feast," he growls excitedly. Thrashing, writhing, hips bucking against his face, crying out for more? Chains break, your hands on his head, lost in wave after wave of ecstasy. He offers to take you, but you're too scared to leave, but desperate for freedom._

You recoil immediately at the memory, the drawing disappearing underneath the notes. When did that happen? When were you chained up?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! One hand across the face, followed by another because you didn't fall the first time. Your sisters are married, why not you? Cane to the back, it breaks on impact having hit so many other things today. The pain still resonates._

You clutched at your stomach, doubling over as it violently contracted, things beginning to come back to you. You were the daughter of a merchant, a scam artist of a man, and the youngest of his three daughters.

_To the sea mummy! Grass green beneath your feet, running towards the beach and the roaring ocean. Too small to know the dangers, you were quickly collected. "No no, love, Daddy goes to sea. We stay here where it's safe."_

Now you were desperate for answers. You managed to stand back up, frantically going through all of the papers on the desk. You found more pictures, more drawings of you, mostly head studies of you in different poses. Did he just wait for the right time and kidnap you?

You find what looks like a diary, wrapped in weather worn leather. Sinking to the floor you open it and read it. It's written in a smattering of English and his native tongue, and you can barely make out the words. He writes so frantically when he's mad or in a rush to get the words on paper.

 _Weak pitiful things,_ comes up a lot as you flip through the pages, _wretched sorts, damned ships, harvesting more than they need._ Then the pages change. Sketch studies; animals, dogs cats, chickens, then flowers, fruits, and finally people. Then you.

 _A breath of fresh air_ , he wrote under your portrait. The next page was you again, a different dress. You remembered that dress.

_To market, buy fish, get two pounds green beans, four lemons, no rice, we have that in the pantry. Coins in your hands, the butler sends you on your way. Father will be home that afternoon and best not to have you around. You can't fight back, they can._

More pain, making you sink to the floor with the journal in your hands. You were too deep now, you had to go deeper, find out the truth. More drawings, different color chalk now. Then ships. _Father's_ ships.

_Attacked, the harbor master informed him, sitting in the front room as you brought in tea. Dragged out to sea and exploded. Insurance might not pay the entire loss to him. You removed yourself from the room. Father would be financially ruined if this kept up. Maybe you could be free then?_

You continued flipping as your head began throbbing. The drawings of you were getting less and less clothed, until you were completely naked, lying on a bed with a face full of ecstasy, one of his hands beside you, the other in your mouth.

 _I will have her!_ Was all he wrote.

_Legs spread, lying on your bed, pillow over your mouth, his cold hands on your hips. Faint light from a dying candle, full moon outside, gentle yet needy. Must be quiet, everyone will hear, he warned. But would it be wrong to get caught? Ruined before Father could find you a drunkard of a husband, he would be furious. But would it be wrong?_

You grunted, the pain rising but you were determined to keep going. The pages changed now. Materials, components, a spell? No, a potion. Brewed to the highest possible concentration, then distributed out in small doses. First does was done months ago, second dose finished weeks ago. Final dosage would be starting soon.

"Love." You looked up. Maelstrom, arms crossed in front of his chest, his expression stone faced. You managed to stand up and snatch the lavender color potion from it's holder, abandoning the journal. There were two ways out of this room: the far door and the entrance leading to the water, and Maelstrom used his massive size to his advantage to block both of them.

"I'll smash it." You threatened.

"Come now, love," he sounded slightly disappointed in you, "there's no need to be like this." He held out a hand to you, but you just clutched the small vial of purple liquid tighter to your chest, the air crackling faintly in the small room. He was holding back a spell, possibly several with the way his tentacles were positioned.

"Is this your final component?" You demanded.

"It is," he confirmed coolly, retracting his hand for the moment.

"What does it do?" He sighed heavily relaxing his posture.

"It's designed to make you forget." He explained. "Remove the memories of your old life entirely. The final steps in a months long process."

"So you've been drugging me?" You yelled at him, pain bubbling up from your stomach. Maelstrom just waited as another memory came flooding back.

_Locked in the hold of the ship, hiding between barrels of gunpowder, hands covering your mouth to stay quiet. Above, gruff voices laying out their demands to your father. There's the sound of gunshots and bodies hitting the water. He gives in. No one speaks further about what happened. "Cost of doing business," someone remarks._

"Unpleasant isn't it?" Tears were streaming down your face, the rush of feelings coming back to you. "And so much of it repressed."

You were openly sobbing now. "Why is this happening?" You wailed.

"Any number of factors really," he said, his voice quite clinical, "but I'd put it down to your willpower and stubbornness. It was hard enough to lock those away and keep them that way. You just can't stop trying to remember, like a masochist just wanting to be hurt all over again." You doubled over as another memory came through

_Shouting, echoing in every part of the house. Mother was leaving, but Father was keeping everything. The house, her clothes, the fancy things he bought her, you and your sisters. This was her last battle, but he had won the war. Everything died that night, watching him burn everything she had ever loved in a bonfire._

"Hurts, doesn't it?" You could only gasp and sob, still holding on tightly to the vial in your hand. "Every bit of pain he cause you is coming right back, but twofold. And that little vial in your hand is your choice: let him keep hurting you, or let me take it all away." You managed to glare at Maelstrom through the pain. "You look at me as if I'm lying to you." he scoffed. "Have I done anything untoward to you, love? I have kept you safe, let you wander at your leisure through the island, given you freedom no man would have given you!"

_Ship in a storm, sitting in the eye. He's there, like a spider between the masts, angry and unyielding for now. Watching them beg for mercy, his eyes occasionally flicking towards you. Beaten, battered, broken bodies lying among the wreckage of the deck. "A life for a life," he moves faster than lightning, "I will take what is owed to me."_

You winced, everything hurting. "What happens if I drink it?"

"The memories are erased." He said simply. "And everything will go back to the way it was, all will be forgiven."

"Do you swear it?" Pain was bubbling back up again, another memory fighting to break loose.

"I do!" He snapped, a frustrated and worried look crossing his face before he quickly regained his composure. "Why would I go to all of this simply just to watch you suffer?" You popped the cork off the small vial, second thoughts already beginning to cloud your judgement.

_The water was warm on your body, relaxing and restful. Pulled back to his chest, a compressed powder dropped into the bath water. Foaming and fizzing, it dissolves and so does the pain. "Let me take you," one kiss against your head. Words are tied tightly in your throat, a knot that can't be undone easily. You stay quiet, the servants are locked out, unable to spy on you. "Then I will come for you by force." Not a promise, a threat._

"Drink it all at once," he advised you, "splitting it up will only do more harm than good at this point." 

_Hurt, damaged, broken, you cried on the stone floor, blood cascading down your leg. A wave of his hand, it's gone; no scar, no blood, all fixed. Still hurts to walk, so he picks you up. Cold, but tender, comforting and loving. He says with you, kisses away the tears, giving you medicine from the sea. When you wake up again, stairs are waiting, leading upwards, the sun is warm on your face, the breeze cool. Freedom._

Without a second thought, you drank the whole thing.

***

"Love," you felt him kiss your forehead. You moaned unhappily as you opened your eyes and took in your surroundings. You were still in bed, wrapped in your favorite blanket with Maelstrom's arms around you, resting against his chest, while the sun was shining in from one of the natural cave openings over the water. Gods you felt awful, like you'd been tossed around on a ship in a storm. "How are we feeling today?" His voice was soft and low.

"Awful," you mumbled, snuggling against him.

"I'm so sorry my treasure," he murmured, kissing your forehead again, "but you are finally on the mend. Perhaps tomorrow we try a walk around the island?" You nodded sleepily in agreement, biting back a pained grunt as your stomach contracted painfully, but Maelstrom noticed it anyway. "Stomach pains still?" You nodded sadly and he made a noise of frustration. "Let me see what I can get for you." He kissed your forehead again, gently putting you back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry," you mumbled weakly. You didn't know why you were sorry, but something compelled you to say it. You felt him gently stroke your head.

"Don't be," he assured you, giving you another gentle kiss on the head. "Just rest love."

***

"How is she today?" Maelstrom sighed irritably as he relaxed in his underwater throne, the dark elf in the magic mirror looked quite relaxed as he fiddled with the potions and various things at his work station.

"Conscious at least," he said, "the worst of it has passed, so to her it probably just feels like she's hung over."

"A good development." The dark elf assured him, tossing a bag of ingredients his direction. The small bag easily passed through the mirror and stopped in the water, floating aimlessly. "Don't open it now," the elf reminded him, "but ginger for the stomach, black tea for the headache, and green tea should you desire to try mixing in the ginger."

"You have my thanks," Maelstrom said appreciatively, one of his tentacles quickly collecting the bag as another plucked a vial containing a black mass inside of it and passed it through the mirror to the elf. "For your blacksmiths," he explained as the elf curiously examined the bottle, "enough concentrated negative energy for several vorpal weapons."

"A byproduct of the potion?" The elf asked, inspecting the bottle curiously and carefully.

"An unintended byproduct." Maelstrom corrected him. "The potion is not meant to be swallowed in one sitting, but given in small doses over the course of a week or two. She was deteriorating quickly, and rapid ingestion was the only solution. I had to forcefully pry these memories from her body while she was out." He rubbed his temples in pure frustration. "But they are out, and she will remember nothing."

"Rapid ingestion to curb her strong will to remember." The elf remarked. "My notes will be updated to reflect this... unexpected development."

"And yours?" The dark elf smiled.

"Settling in nicely." He said. "Given her circumstances and the closeness of the war to her little village, she's been very relaxed. I think I'll be taking the village next." Maelstrom raised an eyebrow curiously. "Ambitious, I know, but I'm swaying more of my fellows away from the Spider Queen. The more humans I have under my protection, the more pull I have to prove we can thrive here."

"And the more comfortable she'll be." The elf just smiled knowingly.

"A convenient by product." He said smugly. "You should consider getting some for yours." He remarked, putting the bottle of negative energy away on a shelf. "They're social creatures, despite what some of them think. She'll be far less lonely when you go out to deal with your… subjects. Plus a small colony of them would be easy for you to manage given that you've already set yourself up on a self sustaining island."

Maelstrom gave his words some thought. "I'll think on it." He said finally.

"A word of warning my friend," the elf said seriously, " _his_ eyes have turned your direction. He goes deeper looking for friends. Expect him to come find you soon."

"And you?"

"He's already come knocking," he shrugged, "and we've come to a partnership. For now." The elf's smile returned. "Fools still have their uses, no matter how short-lived they are." Maelstrom smiled knowingly back, several thoughts brewing in his mind.

"I look forward to our continued partnership, my friend." Maelstrom said to him.

"You and I are like-minded," the elf agreed, "and I do believe there is still much we can learn together. But for now, you have a sick wife to attend to, and I have a fort to oversee."

"Until next time Xasorin." Maelstrom bid him farewell as the magic faded from the mirror, ending the conversation.


End file.
